


Oro rubí

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Faculock [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Argentina, Blatant steal of canon dialogue, Booty Worship, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Fluff, Faculock, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Happy Ending?, Internalized Homophobia, Kind-of, Los Simuladores - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn with Feelings, Protective Will Graham, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will que no me entere yo que esa cola pasa hambre Graham, no sé, parecido, se siguen amando y es lo importante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos en la jornada en honor a H. P. Lovecraft (Choripan - Faculock parte 2) y tras una situación comprometedora Hannibal y Will terminan viviendo juntos en el departamento de Hannibal por una semana y son tan domesticos como pueden llegar a ser dos personas con las capacidades de comunicación de una cuchara y la tensión sexual por las nubes.Lamentablemente una situación con Garret Jacob Hobbs rompe la el paraiso: Abigail está en peligro, Will Graham tiene que tomar una decisión urgente y el secreto mejor guardado de Hannibal Lecter pende de un hilo. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Eurus Holmes en todo esto?CRACK, DRAMA, FLUFF, ANGST, PORNO, CELOS, ROCK NACIONAL, CANIBALISMO, ABBA, ASESINOS SERIALES Y MUCHOS MÁS.(Recomendable leer la parte anterior "Choripan", pero no es necesario. Estos 5 capitulos se pueden sostener solos, pero estan invitadxs a leer la serie.)
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty (Hinted), Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Faculock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer capitulo se lo quiero dedicar y dar un agradecimiento a mi rey [alfajororeo](https://twitter.com/alfajororeoo) que me ayudo a hacer la conversación de whatsapp del final entre Will y Abigail. No necesaria para la trama pero estamos dando todo.

El baño era blanco, de la mitad para arriba era de pared, de la mitad para abajo de cerámicos. Había una araña muerta desde hacía tres meses en una esquina. Abigail no la quería tocar porque no le gustaban las arañas, Will tampoco la sacaba porque honestamente no le importaba. Y en ese momento, después de apagar la ducha y sacudirse el pelo se quedó mirándola fijo, considerando. 

Había perdido la sube, el documento, la tarjeta de crédito, la del banco, 130 pesos y algunas monedas que ya no servían para nada (la que más lamentó era una de 5 centavos plateada, ya no servía literalmente para nada, pero la nostalgia era más grande que él). También había perdido $6000 que no eran suyos y necesitaba llevar mañana a la facultad. Habían trabajado todo el mes con el centro de estudiantes para conseguir la plata y arreglar una de las aulas, y en un arrebato a tan solo dos cuadras llegando a su casa se lo habían robado. 

Will había salido a las nueve y media de la noche de la facultad. Veinte minutos esperando el colectivo, media hora de viaje, otros veinte minutos esperando el colectivo, otros cuarenta de viaje. Doce minutos caminando de la facultad a la parada, otros quince caminando de una parada de colectivo a otra, otros diez caminando de esa parada hasta donde le robaron. Tres minutos forcejeando en el suelo, otros cinco para llegar a su casa y veinte más para bañarse, sacarse la tierra del cuerpo, la sangre de la frente y la nariz y, trató, de también sacarse la bronca y las ganas de pegarse un tword (tiro).

Se tiró en su cama cansado pensando de dónde iba a sacar $6000 en diez horas sin tarjeta del banco. No pudo. Trató de calmar la impotencia. Tampoco pudo. Miró el celular que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón tirado en la silla a su derecha, o los restos de celular. Los dos pibes que le robaron decidieron dejarlo en el piso cuando vieron lo inutilizable que estaba la pantalla. Le tomó nueve intentos desbloquear el celular, otros cuatro abrir whatsapp. Por un rato se quedó contemplando, pensando si era una buena idea o no, y sin decidirse. 

La última conexión de Hannibal decía [Ayer, 19:07], siempre perfecto Hannibal, siempre meticuloso, pensó Will mirando la hora, seguro ya está dormido. 

Le tomó cuatro intentos lograr que el botón de audio de whatsapp se mantuviera solo para mandar un mensaje de voz y que no se le corte en medio de una palabra.

— Hey, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora, seguro ya estás dormido, pero necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Me podés llamar cuando te despiertes? Gracias. — silencio, y el botón seguía sin reaccionar. El mensaje iba a ser mucho más silencio que voz. — Se me rompió el tactil del celular, anda mal, no hace falta que escuches más que eso, todo lo demás va a ser silencio hasta que se corte. — Will seguía apretando el botón, hasta que quizás por lástima o por suerte o por insistencia, o la combinación de las tres, se cortó sin que durara tres minutos enteros. 

Will podía descansar ahora, la tranquilidad de que podía contar con Hannibal le había relajado un poco el cuerpo. Con la mente fresca en la mañana quizás podría idear algo y después decirle a Hannibal que no se preocupara, que fue una cosa de momento y que ya lo había arreglado, pero que gracias. En realidad no pensaba pedirle ningún favor, solo el hecho de la existencia de ese audio le daba tranquilidad y le abría opciones para - 

_Ring ring_

— Tiene que ser joda. — Will se quejó mirando el celular y el nombre _"Anibal"_ en la pantalla. Lo había escrito mal la primera vez que conoció a Hannibal, pensando que era solo por su acento que lo pronunciaba extraño. Resultó que no, realmente llevaba una H. Will lo dejó así de todas formas. La llamada se cortó en lo que Will seguía batallando con la pantalla táctil.

— Perfecto, impoluto Hannibal Lecter qué mierda haces despierto a esta hora si te levantas todos los días a las seis de la mañana a cocinar el desayuno y buscar el café en el culo del mundo. 

  
  


_Rin Ring._

— ¿Hola? 

— Will, — La voz de Hannibal sonaba en perfecto estado y le hizo hervir la sangre. — me dijiste que te llame.

— Sí ya sé que te dije que me llames pero no era ahora. — Se quejó respirando agitado, apretando la mandíbula. Y cuando escuchó el silencio de Hannibal del otro lado se sintió un estúpido. — Perdón, sí, estoy estresado. Gracias por llamar a esta hora, no hacía falta. 

— No hay problema. Y te noto... descompuesto. — Will resopló por la nariz. — ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? 

Will miraba el techo en silencio, pensando. Hannibal lo esperó paciente. La cama crujió bajo el peso de Will mientras se acomodaba. Se había golpeado fuerte la nariz y cada segundo estaba más nervioso, buscando una solución al tema de la plata y una excusa a la razón de pedirle que lo llame, todo un conglomerado de razones para acelerarle la respiración, incrementada por el micrófono del teléfono. 

— Necesito pedirte un favor. — Dijo Will al final con la voz rasposa. Hannibal levantó una ceja del otro lado de la línea. No le desagradaba ninguna de las señales que estaba recibiendo, pero definitivamente lo confundían. Solo por las dudas, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, marcó la página y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón. 

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Tardó más segundos en responder de lo que Will pensó que tardaría, — Dime.

Will se tapó los ojos con un brazo y lanzó un suspiro profundo, — me da mucha vergüenza. 

Hannibal se acomodó sobre su silla, llevando una mano a su mejilla enteramente confundido. — Will, creo que somos lo suficientemente... — meditó sus palabras por un momento, _íntimos_ , — cercanos. Para que ya empieces a perder esa vergüenza. Yo no voy a juzgarte.

— Ya sé, ya sé. Hannibal, — respiró profundo, y Hannibal de otro lado lo imitó, — vos me... ¿podrías prestar plata? ¿Preferentemente mañana? — Will se encogió de costado, esperando la voz de Hannibal que no parecía llegar.

— _Ah_ , — dijo, al fin y al cabo, la voz raspándole la garganta, las palabras saliendo aconglomeradas. Will levantó una ceja. — Sí Will, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a pedir?

— No importa realmente. Pero sí, no hay problema. ¿Cuánto necesitas? ¿Alguna hora en especial?

— Si puede ser en la facu antes de las 11 de la mañana sería lo ideal. — Tragó en seco antes de seguir y cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Y, 6000 pesos, si podés. Yo te los devuelvo apenas pueda. 

El corazón se le hundió en el pecho al no escuchar una respuesta automática de Hannibal. 

— Will, ¿qué pasó?

La voz de Hannibal cambió sorpresivamente, preocupado. Hannibal no era de preocuparse realmente por Will, le tenía mucha confianza, sabía de lo que era capaz y de que era capaz de sostenerse solo. Pero también sabía que Will a veces podía ser muy impulsivo, y eso lo llevaba a que muchas cosas no le salieran bien. Este era uno de los pocos casos en los que Will podía culpar a la mala suerte, el mal momento y el pésimo lugar, y no a su poco autocontrol. 

— Me robaron recién acá a un par de cuadras de mi casa. Tenía plata que no es mía, es de centro, y la necesito llevar sí o sí mañana. 

— ¿Estás bien?

— Un poco golpeado. Sin billetera, con el celular roto. Pero estoy sano. 

— ¿A qué hora entrás a la facultad mañana? — Will sabía que esa era una pregunta cebo, Hannibal se sabía perfectamente los horarios de Will por el simple hecho de ser Hannibal Lecter. También por el hecho de que era la persona con la que Will más tiempo pasaba. Sabía que era un cebo, pero no un cebo de qué.

— A las once tengo que estar en clases, puedo llevar la plata a esa hora o un poco más tarde. Pero lo ideal sería sacarme la plata de encima lo más rápido posible. Estrés y todo eso, voy a estar perseguido por unos días. 

— Entonces a las nueve te paso a buscar. Desayunamos, te llevo a la plata y a la facultad.

— Hannibal, no es necesario.

— No es pregunta Will. — una pausa. — Que descanses.

Will suspiró. — Que descanses.

[x]

  
  
  


Había una libreta sobre la mesa de la cocina que Will usaba para dejarle mensajes a Abigail, usualmente se iba temprano cuando ella no se había despertado y volvía tarde, cuando ella ya se había dormido.

_"Me fui con Hannibal, hoy vuelvo temprano."_ y la pegó en la heladera con un imán del delivery de empanadas.

Hannibal lo estaba esperando afuera, podía escuchar el motor de su moto apagarse. Will se miró en el espejo del baño antes de salir; un corte en la nariz, el cachete raspado, un moretón violeta oscuro en el ojo. Hannibal iba a estar insoportable incluso después de que le sanara la cara y Will perdiera el estado de alerta constante que viene tras una situación así.

Si Will era honesto consigo mismo: no, no quería salir del baño y que Hannibal lo vea en ese estado. Pero si no salía en los próximos 10 minutos Hannibal le iba a golpear la puerta, y eso implicaría que Abigail se levante. Era una peor opción que Abigail lo vea así.

Cerró la reja con llave y respiró profundo antes de darse vuelta hasta Hannibal.

Estaba sentado sobre la moto, estirado con los pies apoyados en el piso y los tobillos cruzados. Su casco negro entre sus brazos sobre su pecho, y otro azul oscuro sostenido del manubrio. Will se pasó la lengua por dentro de la boca, sintiendo como le dolían algunas partes antes de acercarse más a Hannibal. Giró los ojos, — Deja de mirarme y dame el casco. — Dijo Will evitando la mirada. 

Hannibal se tomó unos segundos antes de ponerse el suyo en la cabeza y pasarle el otro, todo en absoluto silencio. 

  
  
  
  


Ir en la moto de Hannibal le gustaba, y mucho más desde que los límites del contacto físico se había vuelto borrosos. No lo habían vuelto a hablar. No lo hablaban nunca en realidad, sólo sucedía. 

Will apretó los brazos pasándolos alrededor de Hannibal mientras arrancaban, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda; aún con el casco puesto podía sentir el olor a cuero de la campera contra él. Podría haber sólo pasado los brazos o agarrarse de su cintura. Podría haberlo hecho. Y sin embargo estaba mucho más cerca, una de sus manos dentro de la campera sujetada a las costillas de Hannibal, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. 

Después de caricias escondidas o estar abrazados en el sillón de una casa ajena, rodeados de música o amigos. O después de que Will pasara todo un fin de semana enterrado dentro de su cama o de su ducha, o dentro suyo, Hannibal no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

_No cambió nada antes, no tiene por qué cambiar nada ahora._ Había dicho Hannibal entonces cuando volvieron de la jornada en homenaje a Lovecraft.

Pero ahora Will se abrazaba a él en la moto. Pero ahora Hannibal solía poner su mano y sostenerle el brazo mientras hablaban o acomodarle algún mechón de pelo, que a Will no le molestaba pero Hannibal consideraba que era necesario que esté acomodado. Pero ahora, cuando estaban juntos se paraban exclusivamente cerca, a una distancia que si la persona a su lado no fuera Hannibal, Will tomaría varios pasos de distancia. A una distancia que, si no fuera Will quien estaba al lado suyo, Hannibal consideraría impropio, y hasta grosero. 

Hannibal solía invitarlo a comer a su casa, ya lo hacía desde antes. Will solía aceptar antes, no tanto ahora. Pero no tanto no significa nunca.

A veces Will aceptaba ir a cenar a la casa de Hannibal y se quedaba en la habitación extra, en una cama de una plaza. A veces aceptaba ir a cenar y se quedaba en la habitación de Hannibal en la cama de dos plazas. Hasta ahora esas eran contadas con los dedos de una mano. 

A veces estaban en los pasillos menos transitados de la facultad charlando, o en algún salón sin alumnos o en algún baño y el aire se tornaba pesado y húmedo, y se volvían minutos cortos de golpearse la cabeza y espalda contra la pared (O de golpear la cabeza y espalda de Hannibal contra la pared), y separarse con los labios hinchados antes de que alguien los vea. Will ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había pasado.

— No. — Dijo Will bajándose de la moto sin sacarse el casco.

— Sí. — Dijo Hannibal y el bar dónde se detuvieron era del tipo de lujos a los que Hannibal estaba acostumbrado, y que Will sabía que con el estado de su cara no lo iban a dejar pasar. 

Hannibal le desabrochó la cinta del casco por debajo del cuello y lo dejó sobre la moto para poder, más tranquilamente, examinarle la cara. Sosteniéndolo de la mandíbula y moviendole el rostro hacia los costados. 

— Basta. — Gruñó Will y Hannibal se detuvo, pero sin apartar sus manos. Los ojos clavados en Will, impune al aura de hartazgo que no trataba de contener. 

Hannibal le apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros y fue entonces que Will se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Will no se movió de todas formas, habían estado más cerca.

— Pedí lo que quieras, pero si no es una bebida y al menos un tipo de alimento sólido me voy a sentir muy ofendido. — Hannibal le dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada más asquerosamente tierna del mundo. — Y si te negás voy a pedir yo por vos.

— Es lo último que quisiera, — Respondió Will con sarcasmo y pudo aplicar como respuesta a cualquiera de ambas oraciones de Hannibal.

Sorpresivamente no echaron a Will del bar, pero el mozo que les tomó la orden lo miró de arriba abajo. Will se pidió dos medialunas y un café con leche. Hannibal se pidió un café de nombre extraño y una porción de torta. También le dijo al mozo que le traiga cuatro medialunas en vez de dos, y que sean de jamón y queso. También le hizo agregar un jugo de naranja y sonrió contento para exasperación de Will.

Will, por su parte, le respondió mojando las medialunas en el café y riendose cuando Hannibal abrió la boca incrédulo. 

— Sinceramente Will ¿Esta es tu venganza al crimen tan terrible de invitarte a desayunar? — Dijo sacando una servilleta limpiandole una gota de café con leche que le caía a Will por la comisura de la boca junto con migas de medialunas.

— Sí. — Dijo Will divertido, ahora le tocaba a él regocijarse en molestar al otro. 

— Ahora terminamos y pasamos a buscar la plata por un cajero. — Hannibal dijo concentrándose de nuevo en su desayuno, faltaba todavía para que Will entrara a la facultad. — ¿A qué hora salís hoy de cursar? Entiendo que quizás te puedas sentir nervioso, y no, no es molestia. — dijo levantando la mano apenas Will intentó abrir la boca. — Por algo me estoy ofreciendo.

— Gracias pero no hace falta, — Dijo Will bajando la cabeza, terminando de comerse la última medialuna. — Probablemente me vaya después de la clase de Crowley, a eso de las cinco. 

— ¿Pensás faltar a todas las clases nocturnas? — Preguntó Hannibal ignorando la mirada enojada de Will y comiendo elegantemente un bocado de torta. 

— Al menos por esta semana, que se me pase un poco el nudo del estómago. 

Hannibal lo miró por sobre su taza de café y no dijo más nada. 

  
  


[xx]

  
  


Las clases de Crowley siempre pasaban rápido, y eran un absoluto caos. Era buen profesor, sin dudas, pero no quitaba que fuera un desastre. Crowley siempre hablaba de figuras importanres de la historia como si se hubieran juntado a tomar un vino. Will hoy había aprendido que en la edad media las personas usaban intestinos de cabras como preservativos, pero nada sobre el carnaval.

Salió del aula y en el pasillo, apoyado contra una pared estaba Hannibal.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases vos? — preguntó Will a distancia tratando de no parecer un perro acorralado, alumnos le pasaban por detrás ignorando la tensión. — ¿Hace cuánto me estás esperando? — Obviamente Hannibal lo estaba esperando. No había otra razón por la que estuviera en Puan.

— No mucho. — Respondió con una sonrisa. — Anda a tu próxima clase Will, hablé con Abigail. Le comenté la situación. 

A Will se le descolocó la cara. 

— También le dije que esta noche y mañana te quedabas en mi casa. 

Will se pasó la mano por la cara, frunciendo la nariz y tratando de respirar profundo para calmarse. 

— Al pasillo de arriba, ahora. — Will caminó lejos de Hannibal con pasos largos y el cuerpo tenso. Hannibal esperó que se alejara unos metros, sonrió complacido y después lo siguió.

Una escalera, un par de pasillos, otra escalera, otro par de pasillos y Will lo estaba esperando en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto, metiéndose tan pronto como Hannibal apareció en su campo de visión.

Will se mojó la cara, tenía los brazos estirados sobre la bacha y no quería levantar la cabeza. Hannibal estaba parado detrás de él con las manos atrás de la espalda, seguramente sonriendo porque no importaba que con otra gente no sonriera, cuando estaba con Will parecía estar siempre de un insufrible buen humor. Will no quería ver esa sonrisa ni siquiera en el espejo. 

— ¿Se puede saber qué se te pasó por la cabeza para decidir eso sin mi permiso?

— Tu bienestar. Físico y psicológico en primera instancia, académico en segunda. — Will levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, soltó una risa irónica evitando mirar al espejo. — Abigail me dijo que le parecía una buena idea. — Dijo al final después de una pausa, contento consigo mismo.

Will se dio la vuelta, atónito. 

— También te traje un regalo. — Dijo sacando un celular del bolsillo. — Es usado, se lo compré a Beverly. Supuse que uno usado sería un golpe menos doloroso a tu orgullo que uno nuevo. Además en cierta forma estamos ayudando a una amiga. 

— No se lo compraste por ser bueno con ella. Se lo compraste porque sabés que no me va a aceptar que se lo devuelva.

— Tomo eso como que lo estás aceptando. — Will miró la mano extendida de Hannibal con el celular blanco. Era una gama no mucho más alta de la que ya tenía Will. Al menos en eso tuvo consideración en vez de traerle un celular nuevo de última gama, como seguramente Hannibal quería darle.

— _Hannibal_ , — Will apretó los dientes, el nombre salió como un silbido.

— Entiendo perfectamente que estés molesto Will, y lo que menos quiero es que te sientas insultado. — Hannibal caminó dos pasos hacia adelante, todavía tenían espacio entre los dos. Will sintió la molestia de un mechón de pelo desacomodado junto a su ojo izquierdo y como de costumbre, cerró los ojos, esperando a que Hannibal se lo acomode. Pero el tacto nunca llegó. Will abrió los ojos, todavía juzgandolo. Hannibal solo sonrió, demasiado complacido. Will bufó, por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido. — ¿Puedo aspirar a que no me odies por querer ayudar? ¿Por favor? — Dijo Hannibal y Will rodó los ojos ante el demasiado alegre tono de voz.

Will agarró el celular, todavía extendido. No le dedico ni una palabra de agradecimiento, ni ninguna mirada, lo más cercano a una emoción era la exasperación que tenía plasmada en la cara. Hannibal sonrió por los dos. 

— ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente a Abi?

— Que te habían intentado robar, y que por esta noche y mañana te ibas a quedar a dormir en mi casa para que no vuelvas tan tarde. Y que yo te voy a llevar y traer en moto. 

— ¿Solo por hoy y mañana?

— Y hasta cuando quieras. — Will suspiró. 

— Ok, te hablo después.

— Nos vemos esta noche Will.

— Sisi, chau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo de ellos siendo _domesticos_ se lo dedico a mi reina [Cande](https://twitter.com/Somethingonbo1) que me hizo tanto apoyo moral. DORIME.

Segundo día y ya la situación era insoportable. No porque Will fuera mal compañero, todo lo contrario. Pero la tensión era _insoportable._ Y no hablamos de tensión sexual, para este punto la tensión sexual era tan común que ya ni se sentía realmente. Sino la tensión insoportable de Will malhumorado, arrastrando la comida por el plato sin comerla, rayando el plato con el tenedor, haciendo rechinar los dientes por dentro. 

— Will, — suspiró Hannibal, harto pero todavía con el semblante sereno. Recibió como respuesta otro rechinido de tenedor contra plato. Antes de hablar Hannibal cerró los ojos, llenando una, dos veces los pulmones. — No es mi deseo que estés incómodo. Realmente te ofrecí esto porque me parecía una buena idea y porque estoy realmente preocupado por vos. Sos mi amigo y...— Will se rió cortándolo, una carcajada nasal, agria y estruendosa que heló el comedor. 

— Hannibal, vos seguis usando la palabra _"amigos"_ pero a veces no estoy seguro que sepas lo que significa realmente — dijo bajando los cubiertos, haciendo las comillas con las manos y relajando la espalda contra la silla, las piernas abiertas en par. Una posición que usaba siempre como escudo, como una víbora cuando se enrosca lista para saltar, con el mismo veneno en la boca. 

— Disfruto de tu compañía, quiero creer que es mutuo. Te aprecio, me preocupo por vos. 

— Bastante vaga esa descripción. — Dijo Will arrastrando un espárrago por el plato. — También podría ser una descripción de pareja. Y te faltó la parte de que sos bastante posesivo de mi.

Hannibal levantó una ceja sin mirarlo, todavía concentrado en cortar la carne en su propio plato. No sonrió, pero con el tono de voz era suficiente, tan insoportablemente contento que Will podía escuchar la sonrisa detrás de las palabras — Y vos de mi. Cada vez que hablo de Bedelia, — Will rodo los ojos tan fuerte que terminó rodando la cabeza. Hannibal se mordió la lengua para no sonreír. — Ahí está. 

— ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que cerrés el orto? Te haría falta.

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente? ¿Que me lo digan o _cerrar el orto_? — Preguntó divertido.

Y para su sorpresa Will lo acompañó en el mismo tono cuando respondió — las dos. — con una sonrisa.

La tensión se levantó por un par de bocados más hasta que Will suspiró, seguro perdido otra vez en algún tren de pensamientos fuera de control que Hannibal no podía seguir.

— Si tantas ganas tenes de garchar no se por qué no lo llamas a Dimmons en vez de hacer todo este circo conmigo. 

— ¿Perdón? 

— Claro, sí. No es como si no pasara... — Will miró para el costado evitando a Hannibal, — de vez en cuando. Si tantas ganas tenés tranquilamente me lo podes decir a la cara en vez de andar insinuándote todo el tiempo. O simplemente llamalo a Dimmons, más fácil, él es gay, yo no. — Dijo metiéndose un pedazo de espárrago en la boca.

Hannibal lo miró confundido, el cuchillo y tenedor sostenido apenas sobre los costados de la mesa — Will, no entiendo lo que me estás tratando de decir. ¿Estás celoso de Antony? 

— No. Obviamente no. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de un chabon parecido a mi pero más infumable y mil veces más cheto que habla italiano y francés, y que claramente quiere que se la pongas? — dijo cortando la carne con bronca poco disimulada. Hannibal lo miró sin moverse, esperando que si se quedaba quieto Will no le clave un tenedor en el ojo. 

— Solo digo, — continuó Will, — que si no podes soportar las ganas que me tenés me lo digas a la cara, en vez de hacer todo este circo. — Terminó como si nada y Hannibal hizo lo que nadie esperaría de él. Tiró el tenedor sobre la mesa enojado. Will se sobresaltó.

— Vos me estás tratando de decir que te venis escondiendo estos dos ultimos días de mi porque pensas que solo te invité para tener sexo, -- porque tal parece que pensas que soy un animal que no se puede controlar. ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar, de ninguna manera, que no tengo ningún otro motivo que no sea que realmente me preocupo por vos?

El color se le subió a Will hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. 

— Si tanto te molesta quedarte conmigo, — dijo Hannibal levantándose de la mesa y sacando la billetera, dejando un billete de 500 pesos sobre la mesa. — Por favor sentite libre de tomarte un taxi. Solo haceme el favor de dejar la llave abajo cuando te vayas. 

Will se levantó de la mesa, siguiéndolo fuera del comedor hacia el palier. 

—Sos un dramático, volvé para acá.

— No Will por favor, no te me acerques. — dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano cual personaje femenino de novela de Jane Austen — No se si pueda controlarme si te tengo cerca. Alejate. 

— Bueno hace lo que quieras Hannibal. 

— Efectivamente. — Dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento, — me voy a ir un par de horas. Confío en que cuando vuelva ya no vas a estar. No te hagas problema por los platos.

— Que amable.

Hannibal bufó cerrando la puerta. Will se fue zapateando a encerrarse en la habitación con la cama de una plaza. 

  
  


Eran las 21:50 cuando Hannibal se fue.

Eran las 22:30 cuando Will se acostó e intentó dormir. Clave: intentar.

Para las 23 salió de la pieza, y fue directo al comedor a juntar los platos. 

— Insoportable. Cara de verga, cara de re mil verga. — Puteó Will separando la carne de las verduras y guardandolas en diferentes tuppers en la heladera. — No sé por qué mierda soy amigo de semejante CHETO CULO ROTO, DRAMÁTICO, PRETENSIOSO — gritó esperanzado de que quizás Hannibal, donde mierda sea que esté, lo escuche. 

Hannibal, por su parte, sintió las orejas rojas estando con el brazo metido hasta el codo - por supuesto con su traje de preservativo gigante que guardaba en el baúl de la moto bajo el asiento - en la caja torácica de Carlos Salvo. El carnicero de la otra cuadra que le quiso pasar pulpa picada común por pulpa picada especial.

Para las 00 y media Will ya había lavado los platos, guardado la comida, limpiado la mesa, guardado el vino en la heladera, sacado de nuevo y ahora se lo estaba tomando del pico (única y exclusivamente esperando que Hannibal entre y lo vea tomando sin copa) sentado en el sillón. 

Hannibal, a la 1 de la mañana, ya fuera de su traje especial (y vestido como un perfecto y respetable miembro no asesino caníbal de la sociedad), tocó el timbre de la casa de la única persona que le podría abrir a la 1 de la mañana y estar tomando un vino de calidad. Bedelia Du Maurier. 

— Nos peleamos con Will. — Fue lo primero que dijo cuando Bedelia abrió la puerta, y fue más que suficiente. 

— Pasá, estamos con Irene. 

_“Que cargoso este puto”_ hizo eco en alguna parte de Buenos Aires.

A la 1 de la mañana Will estaba dando vueltas por el departamento, pieza por pieza sin poder quedarse quieto. 

Hannibal, a las 1 y veinte de la mañana, estaba acostado en el sillón de Bedelia, con una copa de vino rosé en mano, mientras Irene Adler le acariciaba el pelo. Bedelia sentada - más bien recostada - en sillón de enfrente con la mirada ida, haciendo un buen esfuerzo en disimular que no lo estaba escuchando. 

Bastante fácil a este punto de su relación siendo que ya se sabía de memoria todas las cosas que Hannibal solía repetir de Will. 

— Yo digo que te vuelvas a tu casa ahora con Dimmons. Si Will no se fue, ataque de celos, te come la boca. — Dijo Irene todavía acariciandole el pelo, Hannibal con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de ella, regia. Sentada como una reina. 

— En caso de que se haya ido, tenes a Antony que te consuela — Continuó Bedelia.

— Y en el mejor de los casos, — siguió Irene moviendo la copa de vino — se te da y sale tu trío de ensueño.

— Te diría que te quedes a dormir. Pero no tengo ganas. Así que voy a usar de excusa que mañana es jueves y tengo que ir a las 9 a la clases. — Dijo Bedelia terminando la copa y sirviéndose otra. — ¿Les sirvo?

— Sí. — Dijeron los dos.

[x] 

Ya más sobrio, a las 2 y media de la mañana, Hannibal abrió la puerta de su departamento, encontrando a Will dormitando en el sillón, la cabeza colgando y de brazos cruzados. 

Hannibal por un momento se quedó mirándolo, pensando en si despertarlo. Despertarlo y llevarlo a su pieza, o despertarlo y hablar. O simplemente dejarlo estar. El ruido que hizo con la puerta al cerrarla le sacó la oportunidad de decidir.

— Hanni, — Dijo Will en un bostezo, refregándose los ojos y parándose con las piernas temblorosas como un ciervo recién nacido. — ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde estuviste? 

— En lo de Bedelia, con Bedelia e Irene. Son las casi las 3 de la mañana. 

Will suspiró, volviendo a cruzar los brazos y descruzarlos, tirandolos como peso muerto a los costados. — ¿Vamos a hablar? — Hannibal sonrió con los ojos, no con la boca. Una mirada llena de ternura. Menos mal que no llamó a Anthony al final.

— Mañana. ¿Te parece? — Will asintió, y se quedaron parados a distancia de varios pasos entre ambos, la luz blanca del living encerrándolos contra la oscuridad del resto del departamento. 

Will fue el primero en caminar hacia el pasillo, metiéndose en la pieza que estaba usando por la semana. Sacándose la remera y los pantalones, para meterse en la cama, todo con la puerta abierta. 

Hannibal apagó la luz del living, y caminó hacia la suya, sin parar en la de Will.

— Hannibal, — dijo Will, los ojos apenas distinguibles en la oscuridad mirándolo sentado desde la cama. — Hasta mañana. 

— Hasta mañana, Will.

  
  
  
  


Finalmente, terminaron por no hablar porque así son ellos, cero habilidad de comunicación, pero en el desayuno Hannibal le dió las gracias por limpiar la mesa. Will no se disculpó, Hannibal tampoco. 

— Parece que “El Monstruo” volvió a atacar anoche. 

— ¿Qué haces leyendo esa porquería?

— Lounds siempre sube todo antes que los noticieros.

Will miró el Ipad por encima del hombro de Hannibal, comiendo una factura. El color rojo sangre del blog de Freddie Lounds brillaba con una fuente de letra blanca espantosa y fotos de una escena del crimen que nadie debería tener. 

— ¿Me volvió a acusar de ser un asesino serial? — Hannibal sonrió.

— No Will, esta vez no. 

— Entonces no me interesa.

El resto de los días pasaron en mucha más tranquilidad, la tensión desapareció (o por lo menos la tensión mala), y Hannibal no volvió a caer en la casa de Bedelia a la 1 de la mañana. 

El plan era que Will se quedase Martes, Miércoles y Viernes. Jueves y fin de semana de vuelta a su casa. El jueves terminó quedándose, porque no había mucho sentido en irse un día y volver al otro, era más cómodo. Y llegado el fin de semana,

— ¿Qué tanto te molestaría si me quedo también este finde? — Preguntó Will saliendo del ascensor junto con Hannibal, entrando al garaje, ambos listos para ir a la facultad. 

— No me molestaría para nada. — Respondió pasándole el casco. — Y creo que a Abigail no le molestaría para nada tener la casa sola un fin de semana. 

— No creo que puedan hacer tanto desastre un par de chicas y tres perros. — Dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, subiendo detrás de la moto y abrazando a Hannibal. 

— Mañana a la tarde yo voy a ir a una conferencia. ¿No te molesta quedarte solo, no? — Dijo Hannibal por encima del viento y el ruido de los autos. Will negó con la cabeza, y Hannibal más que verlo sintió el casco moverse y chocar contra el suyo, — Perfecto.

[xx]

— Estaba pensando... — dijo Will, había terminado de dar el último bocado hace menos de 3 minutos. Era viernes en la noche finalmente. — Primero, gracias, por dejarme quedarme acá y todo eso. — Hannibal levantó una ceja, mirándolo en silencio. 

— Estaba pensando, en realidad, — Bajó la cabeza sonriendo, los rulos saltando. Hannibal lo miró enternecido. 

Will levantó los ojos, la tensión de los primeros días había desaparecido. — Gracias, por dejarme quedar, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Gracias por el celular también. Y lo de la plata. Ya te voy a devolver todo.

— No hace falta que me devuelvas nada. Todo lo hice porque quería.

— No sirve eso conmigo, aunque sea dejame que te devuelva la plata. 

— Cuando puedas Will, no tengo ningún apuro. ¿Algo más?

— Sí. — Dijo y esta vez tiró la cabeza para atrás, cansado. — Me llegó un mensaje de juzgado infantil. Al papá de Abigail le van a dar para que salga, preventivamente la semana que viene. — Will se mordió la cara interna de los cachetes, pasándose la mano por la nariz, la barbilla, sin mirar a Hannibal.

Hannibal bajó la copa que estaba tomando, recapacitó un momento y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a Will. — Vení.

Will la agarró, y Hannibal lo llevó del comedor al living, y de living al estudio, soltándole la mano en cuanto llegaron a la mitad. Will se apoyó en el escritorio, y Hannibal abrió un gabinete. 

— ¿Whiskey? 

— Solo para ocasiones especiales. 

— ¿Y los platos? Nunca no levantas los platos apenas terminas de comer. 

— Situaciones especiales requieren medidas especiales. Los voy a lavar después.

— Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo que lavaba yo. — Hannibal sonrió, sirviendo dos vasos de whiskey.

— Los podés lavar la próxima vez que vengas a comer. — Dijo alcanzando el vaso.

— ¿Me estás manipulando para que vuelva a venir? — Will levantó la ceja y sonrió divertido, sin malicia en la voz.

— Quizás. — Era una sonrisa tan natural que Will no se pudo enojar. Hannibal se apoyó junto a él en el escritorio. Había un sillón completamente utilizable en frente, pero no importaba. 

Will tomó el primer trago. Quizás con dos vasos más podría sentarse en el sillón con Hannibal. Con tres podría apoyar la cabeza en el hombro. Con tres y medio considerar lo que siempre trataba de ignorar hasta estar lo suficientemente borracho. Con cuatro que no hiciera falta pensar.

Will intentó hablar, varias veces, pero todas las oraciones murieron antes de salir de su boca, dejando en medio tragos incómodos, suspiros molestos y a Will abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

— Abigail te quiere mucho, no hay ninguna duda de que te considera una figura importante en su vida. — Hannibal lo miró de costado, era la décima sonrisa del día que iba dirigida hacia él. Will nunca vio a Hannibal sonreír tanto con otras personas. — Un hermano mayor, por así decirlo. Está muy agradecida de todo lo que hicieron vos y tu padre por ella, pero más que nada vos.

— Sí, pasó de tener un padre violento, a tener un padrastro ausente y un hermano mayor bastante...

— ¿bastante…?

— Bastante rarito dirían por ahí. — Dijo terminándose el whiskey. Antes de que Will abriera la boca Hannibal ya le estaba sirviendo más.

— Presiento que no pretendes que yo termine la noche sobrio.

— ¿Honestamente? — dijo Hannibla con una sonrisa, — No. 

— Dios, gracias.

  
  
  


Al segundo vaso, whiskey olvidado y vino abierto, se sentaron en el sillón. Hannibal apoyado contra el apoyabrazos, la espalda de Will apoyada contra el pecho de Hannibal, sentado entre las piernas del otro.

— Hobbs la va a querer contactar. Me preocupa.

— ¿Te sentís paternal con Abigail? — Will tomó un trago de vino, no lo negó.

— Una psicología bastante perezosa, ¿no le parece Doctor Lecter? — se burló Will revoleando los ojos. 

— ¿Preferís que pregunte sobre tu madre?

— Ja, ¿No pensaste estudiar psicología en vez de medicina? 

— ¿No pensaste _vos_ en estudiar psicología? Siempre que discutimos del tema sabes bastante.

— Tuve suficientes psicólogos para una vida, gracias. Y por esto — Dijo Will golpeándose la frente con el dedo. — No vaya a ser que entre a la facultad de Psicología y no me dejen salir. — una pausa, Will tomó aire. — Hobbs no sabe dónde está viviendo Abigail, pero la va a querer pelear para que le digan dónde está y que la dejen verla. Y él sabe a qué escuela va, me preocupa que la vaya a buscar. — Will suspiró, relajándose más, la cabeza apoyada entre el cuello y el hombro de Hannibal, mientras que el otro le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. Hannibal lo miró, ofreciéndole la botella de vino al ver la copa vacía, Will asintió. 

— Los miércoles viene Margot Verger, le doy clases de dibujo. Va a empezar el año que viene Bellas Artes. A veces viene Eurus Holmes, me suele decir que no le gustan mis dibujos. — Will tosió, ahogándose con el vino por culpa de una risa. Hannibal enroscó un dedo con uno de los rulos de Will, y le tiró de pelo, sacando otra risita. — _Shh._ Las trae Mason en el auto. Si te preocupa, les puedo decir que vengan después de la escuela, y que traigan a Abigail también. 

— ¿Vas a soportar a 3 chicas adolescentes en tu casa, por mi? — Will movió la cabeza, dejando la copa en el suelo, para -intentar- mirar a Hannibal a la cara, por más difícil que fuera la posición.

— No, no por vos. — Respondió él dándole un beso en la frente, de manera tan natural que ninguno siquiera se detuvo a pensar. — Aunque no lo creas, me preocupa la seguridad de Abigail también. Le tengo bastante aprecio. 

— Sí, ya lo noté. — Dijo Will, frenando antes de volver a tomar del vino. — ¿Te sentís paternal con Abi?

— Un poco. — Hannibal aceptó encogiéndose de hombros. 

— ¿Somos los padres de ella ahora? ¿Qué nos hace eso, maridos? — Dijo golpeando el mentón de Hannibal con la nariz, no esforzándose para esconder una sonrisa. 

— Creo que no se puede adoptar siendo padre soltero. Así que diría que sí. — Respondió Hannibal moviendo el rostro para mirar a Will antes de proponer: — ¿Lecter-Graham o Graham-Lecter?

— La G viene antes de la L, Hannibal, lo lamento mucho. — Dijo con un falso, muy falso, tono de tristeza. 

— Cruel, sos absolutamente cruel William. Me casé con el hombre más cruel de la tierra. — Dijo Hannibal riendo, abrazando a Will sobre él y paseando la nariz entre el pelo del otro antes de volver al tema anterior — Los miércoles vos salis tarde, Abi puede venir acá, come conmigo, y a la noche cuando llegues a tu casa yo la puedo llevar sin problemas. A mi no me molesta que se quede. Ya ha venido otras veces.

Will enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hannibal, — ... Gracias. — suspiró. 

— Lo que sea que necesites Will. Podés contar conmigo. — Respondió restregando la nariz y frente entre los rulos de Will como un gato. Agarrando la copa de la mano de Will, casi vacía otra vez, y dejándola en el suelo junto a la botella de vino que sí estaba vacía. 

— ¿Lo que sea Hannibal? Esa es una promesa muy fuerte. — dijo Will acomodándose, pasando un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Hannibal, acostado de costado todavía con la cara escondida en el cuello del mayor. Haciéndole cosquillas, erizandole la piel de la nuca con la respiración. — Más vale que cuando te pida algo no te cagues. 

— Dudo mucho que puedas pedirme algo a lo cual te diga que no.

— ¿Sí? Y si te llamo un viernes a las doce de la noche diciendote que quiero matar a una persona? — Will levantó la cabeza, apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Hannibal, ahora de frente. Había un brillo peligroso, en cuál par ojos era difícil de decir. 

Hannibal le acomodó un mechón de pelo y el tacto le quemó la piel. 

Will cerró los ojos, la respiración agitada y entrecortada, la voz le salió temblando — Y si pido otra cosa, ¿que no tenga que ver con muerte?

— Podés pedirme lo que sea Will. — La mano no se había movido lejos de su pelo, Hannibal le acariciaba la mejilla, mirándolo embelesado. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENO GENTE, PARA MIS AMIGUIS ASEXUALES O QUE NO LES GUSTA LEER PORNO, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE LA SUCIEDAD. Todo el capitulo es eso, pira e indiscriminada matraca. Lo hice aparte así lo pueden saltear. Les dejo un besito en la frente por ser seres tan del bien. 
> 
> Ahora, para la gente que viene exclusivamente por el frutifantastico: BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DEL PORNO, HAY RIMMING, HAY DILDOS, HAY AMOR. 
> 
> De paso se lo quiero dedicar a Anis, Ana, Blue y todo el grupito de Hannibal Top Supremacy porque este fic es HANNIBAL TOP. Y Cande que si bien no es Hannibal top supremacy me hizo el aguante. Y a More, mi reyna que tuvo la idea del dildo de vidrio y muchas de las cosas que Will hace en el capitulo. Bueno un besito les tkm. Disfruten al rey bottom (Hannibal) y al culón enclosetado (Will).

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, Hannibal se había ido hacía una hora. Usualmente Will no se aburría estando solo, tampoco había sentido un pico de ansiedad desde los dos primeros días y la pelea (¿Se podía llamar pelea?) con Hannibal. Durante la semana, todo el tiempo que pasaba solo en el departamente lo pasaba en el estudio, o en su pieza designada, o en el living, y muy pocas veces en el comedor o cocina; no vaya a ser que deje algo fuera de lugar y Hannibal le corte los dedos y se los dé de comer. Will nunca sintió la necesidad de pasear, o revisar el departamento durante toda la semana, ni tampoco las otras veces que había venido. Pero…

Era como ser una abeja oliendo polen a distancia; como tener un hilo conectado directamente al pecho que lo arrastraba y arrastraba hacia el pasillo. Y, hacia específicamente, la puerta del final donde estaba la habitación de Hannibal. 

No es que no hubiera entrado nunca, gracias, no vamos a hablar de  _ eso. _ Pero jamás solo. Nunca con tiempo para mirar. Única y exclusivamente por mera curiosidad, obviamente. Hannibal se pasaba, cada vez que iba a su casa, mirando todo; corriendo las cortinas, levantando las cosas. Una vez hasta acarició la remera de boca firmada por Maradona que tenía Will colgada en la pared para ver de qué tela era. Era lo más justo, tener un rato para curiosear en la pieza de Hannibal. 

Paso, paso, pasito, paso, abrir la puerta, cerrarla. Volverla a abrir. Volverla a cerrar.

— Pero la puta madre, dale, Graham. — Se auto-puteó y auto-animó Will entrando a la pieza de Hannibal con cuidado, como si por pisar mal hiciera saltar una alarma. 

Las paredes, como ya sabía, eran azules, los bordes en dorado porque obviamente, qué más se podría esperar de Hannibal Lecter. Las cortinas altas de techo a suelo junto con las ventanas, rojas.  _ “Borbón” _ corrigió la voz de Hannibal dentro de su cabeza. “Rojas” repitió Will para adentro. La cama, bueno. La cama. Punto. Sigamos con el recorrido. 

Había muchas cosas para ver. La repisa con los discos de vinilo por ejemplo. Will ya conocía el de Lana del Rey, y no le sorprendió ni por un segundo encontrar uno de ABBA. El ropero pegado a la pared, el silloncito a los pies de la cama. El espejo de cuerpo entero frente a la cama. Sin comentarios. 

Con la pieza registrada, era hora de aceptar la única razón por la que quería entrar, y la única parte que realmente le interesaba revisar: La mesita de luz. Específicamente, el primer cajón. 

Will se sentó en la cama, tomando aire y fuerzas. Ni la pieza ni el cajón tenían llave, y aún así, aunque no pesara casi nada, le costó muchísimo esfuerzo abrirlos. De las anteriores veces que estuvo en posición de abrir el cajoncito, (con Hannibal en alguna posición comprometedora en la cama) sabía con qué se iba a encontrar. 

Preservativos. Sí, ahí está la cajita, perfectamente acomodados y organizados por color. 

Lubricante, tres botellitas en una cajita, una al lado de la otra, rojo, transparente y medio violeta. 

Aceite de lavanda para masajes, ok. Otro par de boludeces. Y…  _ la cajita negra _ . 

Delicada, discreta. Un poco más corta que su antebrazo. Sin inscripciones. Will la sacó del cajón y la puso sobre la cama. Despacito, con cuidado, la abrió desde la parte de arriba y oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

Sí. Era un dildo. Teoría confirmada. 

Descansando sobre las sábanas estaba el dildo de vidrio y tamaño considerable, mientras a Will le subían los colores a la cara, las orejas y el pecho. Después de sufrir la vergüenza por unos minutos, salió de la pieza, dejando todo como estaba. Miró en la cocina, miró en el living, controló que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Dejó la puerta de su pieza abierta antes de regresar a la de Hannibal y la dejó abierta también. (Para poder escuchar y salir corriendo en caso de emergencia, no porque fuera ningún tipo de voyeur, por favor). Mirando por última vez hacia el pasillo agarró el dildo y se sentó en el banquito a los pies de la cama y frente al espejo. 

Primero, lo sostuvo en la mano izquierda, considerando el peso. Transparente, de vidrio, sin una forma demasiado exagerada, el borde del final bien definido. Will cerró los ojos con fuerza y después se miró al espejo. La cara completamente roja, los rulos revueltos, su reflejo haciendo un puchero enojado consigo mismo. Después, volvió la vista hasta el dildo. 

Flashes de muchas ideas le pasaron por la cabeza y puteó la imaginación activa y la maldita empatía. Hannibal hacía ver siempre el ser pasivo como algo disfrutable. Will se miró en el espejo y abrió un poco las piernas, tratando de imitar la imagen mental de Hannibal que tenía en la cabeza. Sentado en el mismo banquito, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y… no. No. Will cerró las piernas con vergüenza, encontrando el bulto semi erecto entre medio. 

Más decidido, e ignorando el espejo porque definitivamente no estaba ayudando, Will se sacó las zapatillas y se acostó sobre la cama de Hannibal mirando al techo. Dildo todavía en la mano izquierda mientras se desabrochaba los botones del jean con la otra, respirando profundo. 

Despacio, muy despacio metió la mano debajo de los calzoncillos, el pene entre medio de flácido y erecto. La imagen mental de Hannibal en la misma posición que él, desnudo, más erecto y…

Will giró la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo lanzándole una mirada, que intentaba ser de odio y fallaba, al dildo. Todavía más despacio lo acercó a su rostro. Muerto de vergüenza, más por cómo reaccionó su cuerpo a la cercanía, lo acercó todavía más a la nariz. No olía a nada. Limpio, obviamente, olor a vidrio, nada más. Will no supo realmente qué significaba el giro doloroso que hizo su estómago. Ni cómo interpretar que ahora estaba indudablemente duro y mojado. 

Más atrevido, con la excitación subiendo Will cerró los ojos, bajando un poco los pantalones; la remera subiéndole apenas con el movimiento del cuerpo y las sábanas. Will dejó salir un gemido gutural apenas pudo atrapar con su mano toda la pija, moviendola con suavidad, esparciendo el líquido preseminal por la cabeza y bajando despacio la piel. 

Otra vez volvió a la fantasía de Hannibal abierto de piernas, los gemidos y jadeos que siempre dejaba salir mientras Will lo preparaba; cuando Will…

Miró hacia la izquierda de nuevo, abriendo solo un ojo, el vidrio reflejando un brillo de la ventana; Will se preguntó cómo se vería dentro de Hannibal, si… 

Will apretó su puño con más fuerza, levantando las caderas. La respiración agitada y el sonido húmedo de la piel subiendo y bajando. Abrió la boca en otro jadeo, los labios formando la primera sílaba — _ Han _ ...— antes de tensarse de nuevo y acercar la punta del dildo a la boca. Darle un beso en la punta. 

Se sentó de repente, decidido a mirarse al espejo, los pantalones más bajos ahora junto con los boxers; Will se abrió de piernas cuanto pudo en la cama y se encontró con su rostro de frente a un metro; rojo y despeinado, con los ojos y los labios brillando igual que el vidrio del dildo. Normalmente, en cualquier otra situación no haría tal cosa, pero en este estado, sumergido en la fantasía, en este estado mental, usando de toda su empatía para verse por primera vez en su vida como pasivo, levantó la cabeza, arqueando el cuello y la espalda. Los ojos semi-abiertos y las piernas completamente abiertas (o todo lo que los pantalones debajo de las rodillas le permitían), la mano derecha todavía subiendo y bajando; la izquierda llevando el dildo de vidrio a los labios. 

Will gimió, más fuerte de lo que pensó que podría teniendo algo metido en la boca. El dildo tenía pequeñas curvas cada cuatro centímetros, Will pasó la lengua suavemente, enroscándola en las partes más delgadas del dildo, y luego aplanándola sobre las más gruesas. Finalmente abrió los ojos, del todo, junto con los labios, el dildo todavía en la boca, y la mirada afiebrada. Un gemido hizo eco en la habitación y Will estaba seguro que esta vez no fue suyo. 

Con la piel de la nuca en punta, Will tomó aire retirando el dildo y escondiéndolo a un costado (no es que no hubiera sido obvio lo que estaba haciendo) y miró a la puerta. Hannibal estaba apoyado tranquilamente, hombro y cabeza, contra el marco; claramente disfrutando el espectáculo. 

— Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. — Dijo sonriendo, el colmillo derecho haciendo acto de presencia. 

— ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí parado?

— No lo suficiente. 

Will bufó, acostándose derrotado de espaldas en la cama.

— Por favor Will, no te detengas solo porque estoy yo. Te noto muy entretenido, sería una lástima que parés ahora. — Dijo Hannibal, todavía sonriendo, mientras se sacaba la campera y se sentaba en una silla junto a la ventana mirando hacia la cama. 

Si las miradas mataran… 

— ¿Te vas a quedar mirando? — Dijo Will deseando poder chorrear veneno por la boca.

...Hannibal hubiera muerto en el lugar.

— Es mi pieza. ¿No puedo?

Bueno. A todo o nada. Hora de pasar vergüenza Graham. 

Volteando con suavidad para quedar mirando de cara a Hannibal, todavía con la mano alrededor de su pene, Will movió las piernas terminando de sacarse los pantalones y tirarlos en el piso de Hannibal junto a la cama. Hannibal ni siquiera pestañeó, la vista fija en la mano de Will subiendo y bajando. 

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? — Preguntó Hannibal y Will agradeció internamente porque antes muerto que preguntar  _ “¿Te gusta lo que ves?”  _

— En vos. — Respondió en un suspiro bastante menos vergonzoso de lo que pensó que podría salir. Al menos no le estaba temblando la voz de la misma forma en la que le temblaba el cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Hannibal fija sobre él. 

Y de pronto, tuvo una idea de las más brillantes de su vida. Will se sentó sobre la cama un segundo y se sacó la remera, tirándola justo a los pies de Hannibal, antes de retomar su tortuosamente lenta paja, y sostener de nuevo el dildo con la mano izquierda. — Siempre hacés ver que recibir se siente bien, y… — una pausa, y volvió a pasar la lengua por el dildo, fijando la mirada en los ojos de Hannibal — tenía curiosidad. 

Provocar a Hannibal Lecter quizás no era la mejor idea de su vida. Hannibal era pacífico, sí. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte bajo toda esa máscara de pasividad para pegarle un cachetazo a una persona con el cuerpo de Will y tumbarlo al suelo sin desacomodarse ni un pelo. Dos imágenes hicieron eco al mismo tiempo en la mente de Will: 

Primero; Hannibal, fuerte, con la habilidad de agarrar a Will sin siquiera esforzarse y tirarlo contra una pared si quisiera, constante y activamente abriéndose de piernas para él, gimiendo y con el rostro transpirado; sentándose sobre Will y tirando la cabeza para atrás nublado de placer al sentir a Will dentro suyo. 

La segunda; Hannibal, agarrándolo del pelo, arrojándolo contra una pared y apretandolo con su cuerpo sin siquiera necesitar hacer un gran esfuerzo. Abriendole las piernas con una mano mientras la otra seguía obligando a mantener la cabeza contra la pared, sujetándolo del pelo. 

Will no supo realmente cuál fue la que le hizo gemir en voz alta, y sentir la columna vertebral volverse líquida;

— ¿Y ahora? — Hannibal le cortó el hilo de pensamientos, — ¿En qué estás pensando?

Will abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, solo sonidos húmedos que,  _ por favor, _ no podía ser real que vinieran de su garganta. 

Por un momento Hannibal pensó que Will no iba a responder, y efectivamente, no lo hizo pero, — _ Hannibal _ … — su nombre salió de los labios de Will como una súplica; los labios mordidos y brillantes, — ¿Puedo? — dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el cajón abierto de la mesita de luz. 

Hannibal sonrió. Adorable, Will era absolutamente enternecedor. De un momento al otro estaba exhibiéndose precioso sobre su cama, labios y piernas abiertas, y al otro muerto de vergüenza de buscar el lubricante por si solo, como si no lo hubiera abierto hace media hora y puesto a masturbar lamiendo un juguete sexual. 

La cama rechinó cuando Hannibal se sentó a un lado de Will, todavía a una distancia prudente, sin tocarlo, sosteniendo una botellita de lubricante en la mano.

— ¿Seguís curioso de cómo se siente ser pasivo? — preguntó. Will cerró los ojos escondiendo la cara lo más posible entre las sábanas. — Will. ¿Confías en mí?

— Algo me dice que no debería. 

— Pero…

— Pero. 

Hannibal sonrió, bajando un poco para dejar un beso en el cuello de Will, acompañadolo mientras se acostaban juntos. No encontrando resistencia más que el cuerpo tensarse por un segundo antes de relajarse, Hannibal empezó a recorrer la piel poco a poco. Besos húmedos con la boca abierta. Will gimoteo cuando sintiendo la palma de la mano de Hannibal detrás de su nuca, acariciando el pelo. Hannibal se tuvo que detener por un segundo, dejando el lubricante a un lado, cubriendo a Will con todo su cuerpo y recibiendo otro gemido a cambio. 

— A este paso me vas a terminar matando. ¿Vos te das una idea siquiera… — Dijo Hannibal pasando la mano por el pelo de Will, agarrando con fuerza y tirando, obligándolo a arquear el cuello y poder morderlo, — lo que me provocás? 

Salido directamente de la fantasía, Hannibal se sentó a un lado, todavía con la mano enterrada entre el pelo de Will, y con la otra lo sujetó de las caderas, levantandolo y haciéndolo dar vuelta, cayendo de pecho contra el colchón.

—¡HANN-! — Gritó Will chocando la cara y el cuerpo contra el colchón, y Hannibal aprovechó la posición para sacarse la remera y, más que nada, aprovechar que Will estaba desnudo para acariciarle toda la piel y repartir besos y mordidas suaves por la espalda; dándole especial atención a cada vértebra, manteniendo a Will fijó contra la cama, sujetado por sus manos y su peso. 

— ¿Qué tan dispuesto estás a probar cosas nuevas? Porque soy una persona increíblemente paciente Will, y sin embargo — Hannibal volvió a acercarse al oído de Will para hablar, la mano izquierda todavía sin soltar el pelo del otro, y cada vez que tiraba lograba sacar otro hermoso gemido de los labios de Will. — apareces como una visión en mi cama, toda la semana te la pasas evitando el tema. Toda la semana, todo el tiempo; pero después, mirá las ganas que me tenés — y para marcar su punto movió la mano debajo de la cintura de Will agarrando con fuerza la erección, caliente, mojada, y dura. Will se retorció, entre placer y vergüenza. — Dejame mostrarte, te prometo, — dijo moviendo su peso un poco, ayudando a Will a levantar la cadera y poder pajearlo más fácilmente. — te prometo que se puede sentir bien.

Will bufó con una risita. — Voy a necesitar mucho alcohol después de esto. 

— ¿Tomo eso como un sí? — Hannibal sonrió, y Will giró la cabeza, chocando los labios en un beso que fue más dientes que labios, entre sonrisas tontas y posiciones de cuellos complicadas.

Will fijó la vista en la boca de Hannibal, y rápido la movió hacia el puente de la nariz; que debería haberle dado una sensación de seguridad, pero que nunca llegó. 

— Okay. — dijo soltando la respiración y animandose finalmente a mirarlo a los ojos, ladeando la cabeza en una posición más cómoda, — apurate antes de que cambie de opinión. — Le respondió con una sonrisa, y Hannibal volvió a tirarle del pelo, haciéndolo abrir la boca y, más cómodos esta vez, darle un beso más real; la lengua deslizándose dentro, un gemido ahogado entre ambos pares de labios. 

Hannibal bajó el cuerpo, acariciando con las manos la curva de la cola de Will, abriendo despacio con los pulgares. Will miró la botellita de lubricante olvidada en un rincón de la cama,

— ¿No vas a...?

— Primero, — lo salvó Hannibal de la vergüenza de preguntar pero no de la vergüenza que sintió cuando Hannibal reposó la cabeza sobre su culo como si fuera una almohada, — sería mejor que te acostumbres a la sensación, antes que meter los dedos.

Will lo miró con la cara prendida fuego de tanta vergüenza que por alguna razón muy confusa bordeaba el placer. Hannibal, absolutamente contento consigo mismo, le mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes, antes de guardarlos y darle un beso casto dónde había estado descansando su cachete. 

Will trató de ignorar la decepción de sentir los labios sobre la piel y no los dientes, sin mucho éxito; y de nuevo, la imaginación salió disparada, directo a las marcas de moretones con la forma de sus dedos que le solía dejar a Hannibal el la cintura o en las piernas. También pensó en los mismos moretones con la forma de los dedos de Hannibal en su cintura y en sus piernas, y no le molestó la idea.

—Will, — dijo Hannibal presionando un dedo contra el perineo. Will lo trató de mirar enojado, pero no había forma en su estado de que pudiera verse de alguna forma amenazante. Los ojos de Hannibal, por el contrario, brillaron con fuerza, de la misma manera que sus labios cuando pasó la lengua por encima. Will, casi hipnotizado, la siguió con la mirada hasta que volvió a desaparecer y Hannibal bajó la cabeza haciendo que Will detuviera la respiración. — ¿Puedo? — Preguntó Hannibal, siempre tan caballero, y Will tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no putearlo al sentir la misma lengua, tibia; y el aire frío de la respiración sobre el perineo, y solo tortuosamente, apenas más arriba. 

— Sí. — y no tuvo tiempo para respirar antes de que,  _ — ¡Ah! —  _ Hannibal le abriera ambos cachetes con las manos, el agarre firme y apretándolo, mientras pasaba la lengua por cada centímetro de piel que tuviera delante.

La sensación era absolutamente extraña, lo suficientemente extraña para no poder distinguir entre el placer y la incomodidad. Intentó cerrar las piernas, pero el cuerpo de Hannibal estaba en medio, y por más que hiciera fuerza, las manos lo tenían sujetado.

Con cada movimiento de la lengua ávida, la vergüenza iba desapareciendo. Y aunque Will intentara detenerlos, cada segundo que pasaba se le escapaban más y más ruidos de la garganta. Uno todavía más ridículamente vergonzoso que el otro. Por lo menos los gemidos ocultaban el ruido húmedo de la boca de Hannibal contra su piel y _ -Dios-, _ los sonidos de  _ Hannibal.  _ Los gemidos de Hannibal eran todavía más ridículos siendo que Will no estaba haciendo nada para darle placer y de todas formas el mayor no escatimaba con los gemidos cada vez que se permitía apretar con las manos o enterrar la cara más profundo haciendo las piernas de Will temblar a los costados. La vibración de la voz de Hannibal contra él hacía una cadena perfecta desde su garganta hasta el estómago de Will que parecía no poder quedarse quieto. 

Con tan solo unos minutos Will se pudo empezar a relajar, la saliva tibia chorreando lentamente; levantando las caderas un poco para poder restregarse un poco contra las sábanas, tener tan solo un poco de fricción. Will pudo sentir la sonrisa de Hannibal contra la piel; sentir la mirada quemándole la nuca como hierro ardiendo cuando se separó y le empezó a dejar besos bajando suavemente por las piernas; una mano todavía acariciandole el culo (como si no estuviera claro a esta altura la obsesión de Hannibal con el mismo, agarrandolo en cada oportunidad).

— ¿Y?

La respiración de Will salió temblorosa antes de responder, el aire sintiéndose frío contra la saliva, — No es tan terrible.

— ¿Y esto? — Dijo Hannibal presionando el pulgar de una mano contra el ano de Will, rosa y relajado, haciéndolo saltar y permitiéndole pasar la mano por debajo de él y empezar a acariciar la erección que  _ oh _ \-- 

Will recién pudo notar que estaba haciendo un desastre entre las sábanas y que a este punto cada caricia dolía como un nervio expuesto; y a la vez la buscaba con urgencia moviendo la cadera. Will cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía tratando de refregarse contra las manos de Hannibal disimuladamente (y no logrando pasar por disimulado de ninguna forma).

— ¿Will? — Lo peor de poder leer a las personas (y especificamente a Hannibal Lecter) era poder saber cuándo estaba sonriendo, y en especial, esa sonrisa insoportable que tenía él cada vez que estaba satisfecho. — ¿Podrías pasarme el lubricante? Tengo las manos un poco ocupadas.

Will refunfuñó por lo bajo agarrando la botellita y tirándola con fuerza al lado de Hannibal. Por su parte, el mayor sonrió dándole otro beso sobre el cachete derecho.

— Gracias. — y recibió otra queja ahogada por la almohada.

Will se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba en la misma posición, con Hannibal constantemente provocando y no haciendo nada. Solo un dedo esparciendo el lubricante en círculos, apenas un poco de presión pero sin llegar a insertarlo. Will sintió los labios de Hannibal volverse a estirar en una sonrisa, dejando besos la cara interna de las piernas suavemente; presionando y sin meter; estirando y observando el ano abrirse relajado, y Will moverse despacio buscando más fricción y más contacto. Más de _ algo _ , en vez de tener a Hannibal solo torturandolo y tenerlo en el limbo. 

Casi como respondiendo una plegaria, Hannibal hizo lo más asquerosamente erótico que a Will se le podría haber ocurrido, (y jurado que Hannibal Lecter jamás haría en su vida). Con un sonido gutural, con ambas manos apretando el culo y separándolo; le escupió con puntería perfecta antes de meter un dedo entero, que, para sorpresa de nadie excepto de Will, entró con absoluta facilidad. 

Will lanzó un grito ahogado, arqueando toda la espalda y tratando de cerrar las piernas — ¡Pará! 

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó Hannibal sabiendo que era imposible que sintiera dolor, el dedo entrando y saliendo despacio, lubricado en la mezcla de saliva y lubricante; absorbiendolo hacia adentro con necesidad. Hannibal no lo sacó ni lo movio mucho más, permitiéndole a Will acostumbrarse a la sensación, permitirle separar la incomodidad del placer, y reconocer que la incomodidad no era dolor. 

— .... No. 

— ¿Sigo?

Will asintió, apenas visible, y lanzó un nuevo gemido al sentir otro dedo entrar con la misma facilidad que el anterior; moverse ambos despacio y firmes. 

Hannibal continuó con el ritmo hasta ver Will soltar las sabanas y sus hombros destensarse; siguió el recorrido de besos por las piernas y la espalda mientras usaba las dos manos. Una en su pija, para ayudar a que Will pueda relacionar el placer que ya conocía con las nuevas sensaciones y así hacer que la experiencia fuera menos dura con su psiquis de enclosetado. Y siguió totalmente embelesado mirando como Will empezaba a retorcerse bajo él, buscando volver a agarrar la funda de la almohada con los puños, como las caderas se empezaban a mover más a ritmo con sus dedos que con la mano acariciándole la pija; como los gemidos empezaban a hacer más fuertes y menos reprimidos; como el cuerpo de Will lo chupaba hacia adentro, más fuerte, más profundo,  _ más… _

— Will, ¿me haces un favor?

_ — Mjm — _ respondió escondiendo la cara en la almohada. 

Pobre Will, tan precioso en ese estado, Hannibal no quería que se esconda, quería escucharlo y verlo por completo, ahogarse en cada una de las reacciones. En otra ocasión, preferentemente en un futuro no lejano, disfrutaría de abrirlo, pasar horas solo de llevarlo al límite una y otra vez. En otra ocasión, haría que Will suplicara por él. Se tocarían el uno al otro de formas que aún no habían hecho hasta que estuvieran enterrados bajo la piel del otro. No habría separación para ellos. Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter no serían dos personas diferentes, sino dos partes de la misma en dos cuerpos. 

Pero no ahora.

— ¿Podrías hacer fuerza? ¿Tratar de cerrar?

Will levantó la cabeza, los párpados pesados y los rulos todos desaliñados. Lo miró por encima del hombro, y si le preguntaran a Will él juraría que definitivamente no estaba haciendo un puchero con los labios. 

Sin poder encontrar razón para desconfiar, soltó un suspiro antes de apretar con fuerza alrededor de los dedos de Hannibal. Mientras, el mayor ocultó la cara pasando la lengua en la unión de la pierna y la cola, esperando el segundo en que Will no pudiera hacer más fuerza, el cuerpo cediera y--

Will se sacudió entero, empujando el cuerpo para adelante, los cuatro dedos de Hannibal haciendo presión. Hannibal soltó la mano que lo estaba pajeando para levantar a Will de las caderas y posicionarlo mejor sobre las rodillas, buscando el bulto de nervios dentro--

Con otro grito, y un escalofrío que recorrió a Will desde la punta de la nariz hasta los dedos de los pies, se retorció con fuerza en la cama, un hilo de baba cayéndole por la comisura de los labios y la garganta absolutamente seca. Hannibal había estado evitando la próstata sabiendo que demasiadas sensaciones de repente iban a causar mucho más incomodidad; pero ahora con Will relajado y buscando por él mismo el contacto de los dedos de Hannibal, el mayor continuó con fuerza sin mediar ni un segundo, abusando el bulto de nervios y haciéndo retorcer al menor cuanto pudiese. 

— _ ¡Hannibal!  _ — Gritó Will presionando los dientes, un grito que salió directamente desde la garganta. Hannibal se pasó la lengua por los labios, deleitado en como Will seguía persiguiendo el ritmo con el cuerpo, no buscando darse placer con las manos. Una mano fuertemente agarrada al cabeza de la cama y la otra apretada en un puño sujetándose de la sábana. — Hannibal si no haces algo ya te juro que…— Y Hannibal volvió a presionar la próstata que estaba empezando a crecer, cada vez más sensitiva, mientras se agachaba a morder la carne sobre la cintura de Will, dejando atrás la piel enrojecida, leves marcas de dientes y un hilo de saliva conectandolo. 

— ¿Más? — Preguntó Hannibal y Will le hubiera pegado una patada en la cara de no ser porque no había forma que pudiera juntar la fuerza para moverlas. 

Will intentó ahogar un gruñido contra la almohada de nuevo, (y dicho sea de paso, no morderla en el intento) cuando Hannibal, con la mano no ocupada, le tiró del pelo. Y con la mano ocupada, sacó los dedos para buscar el dildo que había quedado olvidado en un rincón de la cama. 

— No, no, — Dijo Hannibal pasando el dildo por donde todavía había lubricante chorreando antes de empezar a meter lentamente la punta. — Nunca escondes lo vocal que sos, no lo empecés a esconder ahora. ¿No lo estás disfrutando?

Will quería decir  _ “Si, pero…” _ pero Hannibal hizo entrar el segundo bulto del dildo, y entonces el tercero, y Will no pudo hacer más que gemir con fuerza mientras la cadera se le levantaba sola. Cuando sintió entrar el tercero no podía creer, no solo que se sintiera tan bien, sino que entrara con tanta facilidad. 

— Parece que sí lo estás disfrutando. — Se respondió a sí mismo Hannibal encorvandose para volver a pasar los dientes por la espalda baja de Will. Embelesado, miró el entrar y salir del vidrio dentro de Will, se permitió meter, finalmente, la mano dentro de su pantalón. Su puño no era nada comparado con la calidez que sintió engullirle los dedos, y aún así tuvo que apretar con fuerza para no acabar en el momento. Los gemidos de Will junto con toda su piel enrojecida y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo, la visión que representaba debajo suyo, y mirando el vidrio colorearse como un caleidoscopio sobre su mano. Hannibal quería meterse dentro de Will con los dedos y darlo vuelta, acariciar cada milímetro por dentro y por fuera, saborear la piel, la saliva, la carne y la sangre. Embriagarse con todo lo que representaba Will Graham. Destrozarlo para volverlo a armar una y otra vez. 

Hannibal tuvo que detener la mano y volver a moverla sobre el pene de Will, masturbandolo a la par que movía el dildo, curvandolo hacia arriba para que cada vez que entrara rozara la próstata, girandolo con suavidad para no estimularlo de más y provocarle dolor. 

Si todo salía bien quizás podría tener a Will en la cama mucho más seguido, y seguir mostrando lo bien que podía hacerlo sentir de formas distintas.

— Hannibal, voy…

Los ojos de Hannibal se ennegrecieron como agujeros negros, queriendo consumir cada gemido, cada reacción. Apresuró la mano entre las piernas de Will y el otro, con la poca fuerza, conciencia y control que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo, lo agarró de la muñeca para detenerlo.

— Hannibal… — Los ojos de Will brillaron debajo del pelo oscuro y…

_ Oh. _

Hannibal sacó el dildo de dentro de Will con un húmedo  _ plop _ escondido bajo otro gemido de Will antes de darlo vuelta con un brazo, haciéndolo quedar de espalda sobre la cama y-- 

— Sos hermoso. — Le dijo Hannibal mirándolo como si Will sostuviera frente a él el secreto a la vida eterna y todas las respuestas al universo. Hannibal por un momento solo pudo escuchar el latido de su propio corazón y la sangre corriendo furiosa por las venas. Will debajo de él, con la piel brillando por la transpiración, temblando, todo finas líneas y músculos; el pelo cayendo como una aureola de chocolate sobre la almohada y como plumas en los ojos, los labios enrojecido y abiertos.

— Hannibal… 

Will abrió como pudo las piernas para darle espacio a Hannibal, levantando los brazos para atraerlo hacia él sobre la cama. Hannibal lo siguió magnetizado. Los labios cayendo directamente sobre el centro del pecho de Will, y rápidamente moviéndose hacia el corazón, aplanando la lengua para saborear la sal de su piel y sentir el latido debajo. Con un mano quiso alcanzar el cajón de la mesita de luz y Will lo detuvo pasando los brazos sobre su cuello. 

— Sos… — empezó Will y sacudió la cabeza, acercándose y escondiéndola en el cuello contrario, dejando besos más húmedos por la transpiración de su cara que por la boca reseca. — mi única--  _ pareja _ estable que tuve en bastante tiempo… y… — carraspeó, la voz saliendo afónica.

— ¿Will?

Hannibal pasó un brazo por debajo de la espalda de Will, la otra mano volviendo a su lugar favorito entre los rulos. Will respiró profundo antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo, pero esquivando los ojos contrarios. 

— Y si no te molesta, quiero saber como… se siente. Realmente. 

Hannibal gruñó, fuerte y largo empujando su erección todavía entre dos capas de tela contra Will, sin que le importe arruinar la ropa. Satisfecho e incentivado por la reacción, Will aprovecho para ayudarlo a sacarse los pantalones, sujetando la pija de Hannibal entre las manos, gruesa y pesada, pasando el pulgar por la cabeza y esparciendo todo el preseminal acumulado, la otra mano apretando las bolas suavemente. 

—  _ Hanni, _ por favor — Dijo Will susurrando con la voz fingidamente más suave y bordeando lo petulante, pasándole la lengua en una línea lenta y tortuosa desde la clavícula hasta el mentón. 

Y qué iba a hacer Hannibal si no existía forma en ningún universo para que él pudiera resistirse a darle a Will todo lo que le pidiera. 

Hannibal se agarró con más fuerza a la cintura  _ (delicada y estrecha y preciosa) _ de Will, acariciando con más firmeza mientras lo miraba injustamente hermoso entre sus piernas. Hannibal quería desarmarlo, pieza por pieza, y que injusto era que Will fuera en cambio el que lograra reducirlo a un desesperado desastre sobre él tan solo con su voz.

—  _ ¡Hanni! _

Hannibal quiso entrar lentamente, temiendo hacerle daño aún con toda la preparación previa, pero Will ya estaba harto. Parecían horas las que Hannibal lo había tenido en el límite de lo que daba su cuerpo; una y otra vez prendiendo fuego y haciendo que el placer se le aglutine en la boca del estómago. Will apretó las piernas a la cadera de Hannibal con fuerza y lo obligó a enterrarse de una sola vez. 

Hannibal nunca había visto los ojos de Will tan oscuros, su rostro tan abiertamente desesperado, una mueca de placer en su rostro tan cruda. 

Las manos de Will de repente estaban por todas partes y sus pensamientos dispersos. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que todo su cuerpo era un nervio expuesto, que se ansiaban más que el aire. 

_ — Will…  _

— Sí, ya sé, — Respondió Will con la voz cortada, en murmullo sosteniendo la cara del otro con sus manos, las narices tocándose y las respiraciones chocando contra la piel hirviendo del otro. — No importa, seguí.

La habitación se volvió un eco de ambas voces repitiendo el nombre del otro en un coro; el sonido de piel contra piel y el arrastre de las patas de la cama contra el suelo. Will se sujetó con fuerza al pelo de Hannibal, agarrando lo que podía con una mano, la otra aferrada a la cabecera de la cama, los dedos chocando contra la pared entre grito y grito. Will en los pocos momentos en que podía recuperar la claridad y formular una línea de pensamiento por sobre el ruido blanco que se le apoderaba de la cabeza, se preguntó cómo se sentiría Hannibal ahora que las posiciones estaban invertidas. Por lo menos, para él, cuando Hannibal lo sujetó de las piernas, pasándolas por la cabeza y apoyándolas ambas sobre su hombro izquierdo, presionando con fuerza y empujando una y otra vez con la próstata abusada Will tembló. 

Era éxtasis. 

La luz del sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana, Hannibal lo sostuvo de los tobillos con una mano, la otra sujetándolo de la cintura otra vez. Will le acarició el pecho hasta donde los brazos le permitían. 

— Sos hermoso. — Se sentía casi estúpido, Will nunca pensó que pudiera usar esa palabra para referirse a otro hombre y sin embargo era la única que lo podía describir. La luz dorada sobre su piel resaltando el bronceado canela natural de su cuerpo. Las gotas de transpiración bajando por el músculo del cuello y el pelo pegado a la frente. Quizás fue el conglomerado de emociones junto con las sensaciones de su cuerpo, pero Will sintió partirse al medio, el cuerpo abriéndose como un cascarón mientras acababa con fuerza sobre su pecho. Hannibal cayendo sobre él, golpeando más fuerte, más rápido, más hondo,  _ más-- _

Por un momento Will quedó absolutamente en blanco, el cerebro apagado. Solo sintiendo las contracciones de su cuerpo y el de Hannibal, el calor dentro suyo palpitando suavemente, la respiración de Hannibal contra su oreja. 

Lo que se sintieron como horas, cuando Will abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que fueron minutos. Hannibal estaba relajado como nunca lo había visto, acariciando con su nariz en el cachete de Will. 

Enternecido y relajado, Will se movió de costado para abrazarlo más cómodamente, acercando sus labios a los de Hannibal. 

Hannibal se tensó de pronto, apartando el rostro. 

— Voy a ir al baño. — Le dijo Hannibal y Will levantó una ceja. — Te voy a traer para limpiarte. 

Hannibal volvió a moverse dentro de él y Will no pudo evitar que se le escapara otro gemido, y recordar de pronto que tenía dos piernas que no funcionaban. Will lo miró confundido al levantarse de la cama y huir hacia el baño. 

Pasaron solo unos segundos en los que escuchó el botiquín del baño (conectado a la pieza de Hannibal, por supuesto) y la canilla abrirse. Will quiso poner su cerebro a trabajar, pero todavía estaba en un estado post-orgásmico, y--

— ¿Hannibal? — Will se tapó la cara con ambas manos, inútilmente haciendo fuerza con las piernas al sentir un hilo viscoso y caliente derramarse desde dentro. 

— Perdón, — Dijo Hannibal saliendo apurado del baño, una toalla roja húmeda en la mano, de las más pequeñas y el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Mientras Hannibal lo ayudaba a limpiarse (o más bien lo limpiaba porque ninguna parte del cuerpo de Will podía reaccionar) terminó de caerle la idea.

— Sos un pelotudo. — Dijo Will, — Increíble, era el momento ideal. Me podrías haber pedido matrimonio realmente y yo hasta lo hubiera considerado. Pero no. El señor me puede comer el orto como si nada, pero después no me puede dar un beso. — Will continuó sin pestañear, mirando a Hannibal incrédulo sentado frente a él. — No te soporto. ¿Sabías?

Eso, al menos, consiguió una sonrisa de parte de Hannibal. No era grande, no, solo una arruga de sus ojos, pero a Will le hizo sentir cosas ridículas en el corazón. 

— ¿Entonces ya no te puedo pedir casamiento? 

— Anda a terminar de lavarte los dientes. Y quizás, si lo repetimos, lo voy a poder considerar. 

Hannibal se levantó de la cama, y Will solo lo pudo definir como elegante, caminando desnudo hacia el baño. 

Cuando volvió, Will seguía en la misma posición, el cuerpo como un líquido desparramado en toda la longitud de la cama. Hannibal lo observó por unos segundos, antes de sentarse y acariciar suavemente el borde del rostro de Will con los dedos.

— No necesito pedirte nada, pero, — Dijo Hannibal, el rostro inexpresivo y a la vez Will podía sentirlo rebosar de sentimientos, los ojos brillando con adoración, — si esta es la sonrisa que vas a tener en el rostro, lo haría a toda hora de todos los días. 

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, las palabras habrían sido empalagosas, ridículas, pero en la voz genuina de Hannibal, hicieron a Will sentirse otra vez en el éxtasis previo. Abriéndose completamente, Hannibal metiéndose dentro de su pecho, abriéndose paso con uñas y dientes. 

— Sos insoportable. — Le dijo Will sosteniéndolo de la nuca con una sonrisa, trayéndolo hacia él de nuevo.  Hannibal siempre besaba como si estuviera consumiendo y esta vez no fue diferente. Will le siguió el ritmo y fue más allá, persiguiendo el sabor de Hannibal mezclado con la menta de la pasta de dientes. Hannibal lo sostuvo de ambas mejillas antes de acostarse nuevamente ambos sobre la cama y sobre el otro. 

— De todas formas, preguntame después de repetir. 

Hannibal volvió a besarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fua hermana que manera de hacer uso del Oh, _Oh._ lo abuse más que Hannibal a la próstata de Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo dedicado a mi reina carpincho porque sale su twink ruludo y hay bullying gratuito a Mycroft EL PIJA MUERTA Holmes. 
> 
> Te amo [Abrilcita](https://twitter.com/maniccarpincho) (AKA: la reina del fandom de Sherlock latinoamerica) perdón te juro que voy a escribir Johnlock. 
> 
> Also: Eurus y Hannibal psychopaths bonding time.

> _Debo confiar en mí, l_ _o tengo que saber;_  
>  _Pero es muy difícil ver, s_ _i algo controla mi ser;_  
>  _Puedo ver, y decir y sentir_  
>  _Mi mente dormir, b_ a _jo tu influencia._

_Último momento; Garret Jacob Hobbs sale en libertad._

_El conocido hombre acusado de matar a 5 chicas adolescentes sale esta tarde en libertad ante la falta de pruebas suficientes. ¿No es el testimonio de su hija suficiente prueba? Tal parece para la policía y para nuestro sistema judicial que no. Sigan el caso con nosotros en Crónica TV después de los anuncios._

La señora Holmes apagó la televisión de pronto. 

— Sherlock, por favor, no veas esto con Eurus en la mesa.

— Abigail es mi amiga. — Dijo Eurus tranquila, comiendo yogur con frutas y cereales de un plato amarillo con abejitas dibujadas en los bordes.

— Y ella entra en la criteria de víctimas. Le conviene saber del asunto. — Agregó Sherlock comiéndose una banana parado al lado de la mesa. — ¿Te llevo yo a la escuela hoy?

Eurus miró a la cocina donde su madre se había ido, después se acercó a Sherlock y susurró — ¿Vos querés ver si te podés cruzar a Hobbs?

Sherlock se agachó para responderle, y de paso robarle un trago del jugo cepita, — Sí.

Eurus sonrió como un zorro, — Dale, pero si te pones a dar vueltas buscándolo yo también.

— Trato. — Le respondió Sherlock chocando los cinco con ella.

Mycroft, en la mesa con ellos, bajó el diario, mirándolos a los ojos, primero a Sherlock, después a Eurus. Tomó aire, y volvió a levantar el diario. 

— Si me quedo pelado antes de los treinta va a ser culpa de ustedes.

Eurus miró a Sherlock recuperando su vaso de vuelta, y dándole el suyo de plástico con dibujos de piratas, — Te apuesto que a los 27. — dijo ella.

— ¿Vos no ves esa frente? Ya está pelado.

— ¿De qué están hablando los chiquitines? — gritó la señora Holmes desde la cocina.

— ¡Nada madre! — Respondieron juntos Sherlock y Eurus. Barbarroja, el perrito, ladró desde el suelo porque no lo dejaban dormir. 

  
  
[x]

Lunes.

Abigail miró por la ventana del salón, pudo distinguir la cara de Garret Jacob Hobbs a lo lejos en la vereda de enfrente, esperando a la hora de salida. Las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la camisa a cuadros, la pelada resplandeciente. Abigail trató de ocultarse donde no se viera su cara por la ventana. 

— Margot, prestame tu campera que tiene capucha porfis, y salí conmigo.

  
  
  


Martes.

Hacía mucho calor aunque fuera Octubre para usar campera, pero Abigail se la puso igual, tapándose la cabeza.

— No podés vivir así Abi. ¿No le pensás avisar a Will? — Le dijo Margot agarrándola del brazo, Eurus del otro, juntas haciendo una barrera para que no la vea.

— Will ya la pasa suficientemente mal.

— ¿Y a Hannibal? — Preguntó Eurus sin perder de vista al padre de Abigail en la vereda de enfrente.

— Hannibal ya hace mucho por mí, mañana vamos las 3 a la casa. No le puedo pedir tanto.

— _Abi_ , no podés vivir así. — Le repitió Margot. Eurus le soltó el brazo mientras cruzaban la calle lejos de Hobbs.

— Dejala.

  
  
  


Miércoles.

Abigail se abrochó la campera y se puso la capucha para salir, Eurus la agarró de brazo.

— Basta, no te soporto más. Vos no podés vivir así. Quédense con Margot acá, que yo le voy a hablar y lo voy a llevar para otro lado.

— ¿Vos estás demente Eurus? — Le preguntó Abigail, escondida detrás de un pilar. 

— Y mirá, —respondió ella levantando las manos, — ninguno de mis hermanos está muy sano que digamos, no creo que yo esté mucho mejor. Vayan directo al auto y esperenme que ahi voy.

  
  
  
  


— Ey, ey, Abi, Abi...— Dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de ella, acercándose entre las otras alumnas, — vos no sos Abigail.

— ¿Abigail? — Preguntó Eurus, una máscara de perfecta inocencia en el rostro. 

— Sí, mi hija. Sos bastante parecida. — dijo Hobbs, los labios brillando con saliva, moviendo un cuchillo en el bolsillo del pantalón. — ¿Para dónde vas? No deberías andar sola. ¿Querés que te acompañe?

— Usted es el papá de Abigail Hobbs.

— ¿La conoces?

— Sí, es amiga mía. — Eurus sonrió, casi como si realmente estuviera contenta. — Abi siempre habla de usted. Dice que lo extraña mucho.

A Hobbs le brillaron los ojos, soltando el cuchillo y el aire — ¿Sí? ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Estaba muy contenta que lo iban a dejar salir, pero el primo… — Dijo haciendo una mueca afligida, digna de un Óscar a mejor actuación. — ¿Lo conoce usted no? ¿A Will? Will le dijo que no podía salir esta semana, no vaya a ser que se crucen usted y ella. 

— ¿Ella me quiere ver? — Eurus asintió y Hobbs pudo sentir el corazón saltar. — ¿No está viniendo a la escuela?

— No, por esta semana Will no la deja. —Una pausa, Eurus sonrió, — ¿Sabe usted dónde es la casa?

— No. — Ella le hizo una seña para que se acerque y Hobbs casi cae de rodillas

— Sé que Will este viernes a la noche se va a ir a la casa del novio, que vive en Recoleta. Bastante lejos. Ahora ella está viviendo en Berazategui. — Eurus movió el dedo, _más cerca_ , Hobbs se acercó como una polilla a la luz. — La dirección es…

  
  
  
  


— Hola lindo, — dijo Eurus dándole un beso en el cachete a Jim Moriarty en el asiento de copiloto. — Hola Mason.

— Hola reina. — Le respondió Moriarty. — ¿Estabas haciendo maldades por ahí?

— No te das idea. 

Mason se limpió una lágrima imaginaria del rostro antes de arrancar el auto con las tres chicas sentadas en la parte de atrás. — Que orgullo. 

  
  
  


— Que raro verte dibujar tanta figura humana. — Dijo Margot revisando las hojas sobre la mesa del comedor de Hannibal — ¿Qué pasó?

Abigail abrió los ojos como platos, toda colorada, — ¿Este es Will? — Hannibal no respondió, solo dejó un plato con facturas sobre la mesa. Abigail devolvió el dibujo a su lugar boca abajo para no verlo. — ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que se case con vos?

— ¿Qué querés para tomar? 

— No me cambies de tema Hannibal Lecter. — Lo amenazó ella sacudiendo un vigilante frente a su cara. — ¿Tenés para hacer chocolatada? — Hannibal asintió mordiendo un pedazo de la factura. 

— Perfecto. ¿Las demás lo mismo? — Eurus y Margot asintieron, mientras él guardaba los dibujos antes de ir para la cocina. — Y preferentemente antes de que él cumpla los 25. Con suerte no me va a tirar con un perro por la cabeza. 

— Hannibal, — Eurus lo alcanzó saliendo del comedor — Déjame que te ayudo a preparar las cosas. 

Hannibal la dejó pasar primero. — Las tazas están a tu derecha en la alacena. Agarrá las que más te gusten excepto la que te vas a dar cuenta que es de Will. Si se entera que se la usaron se enoja. 

Eurus abrió la alacena, encontrando media docena de tazas blancas con borde azul y dorado, media docena amarillas con flores celestes, cuatro de cristal, y una de cerámica celeste gastada con el dibujo de un perrito enojado que decía _“no me hablen antes de la segunda taza de café.”_ Más claro echale agua. Eurus agarró tres blancas con borde azul y dorado y sus respectivos platitos. 

Dejándolas sobre la mesada de mármol en medio de la cocina, Eurus apoyó los codos a un costado. 

— Tengo que contarte algo. — Dijo ella y Hannibal levantó una ceja, mirándola solo por un segundo, antes de guardar el chocolate. — Hablé con Hobbs. Padre. 

Hannibal no se tensó, ni tampoco pausó lo que estaba haciendo. Con una de las tazas terminadas se la pasó a Eurus. 

— ¿De qué hablaron?

Eurus dió un trago a la chocolatada. — Le dije que este viernes Will venía a tu casa a la noche y Abigail se quedaba sola. Muy rico esto, ¿qué chocolate usas?

— Amargo, lo compro en una dietética. Y Will no viene este viernes a mi casa. — Una pausa. — ¿Qué más le dijiste? — Preguntó naturalmente como si la vida de Abigail no estuviera colgando entre sus palabras.

— La dirección de la casa de Will. — Respondió ella como si nada. Hannibal terminó de decorar las otras dos chocolatadas en sus platitos. Finalmente, las corrió hacia a un costado y juntó las manos, inclinándose sobre la mesada mirando fijamente a Eurus. 

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que lo hayas hecho y me estés contando? — Preguntó inclinando la cabeza de esa forma curiosa con la que siempre lo hacía. No juzgando, no enojado. Ningún tipo de sentimiento, solo mera curiosidad, observando al mundo moverse. 

Eurus se inclinó de igual forma, ladeando la cabeza en espejo a él. — Me imaginé que vos harías algo, o quizás ayudarías a Will a hacer algo. Estoy _curiosa_ por ver exactamente qué. 

Hannibal no sonrió, simplemente asintió y tomó ambas tazas. 

— Gracias Eurus. — E increíblemente, fue honesto. 

— Por nada. 

[xx]

  
  


— Vino Eurus ayer. — Hannibal dijo pasándole un plato con papas peladas a Will. Ambos en la cocina, cada uno con una tabla, un cuchillo y una copa de vino, preparando la cena. Will lo miró por sobre la copa de vino, instigándolo a seguir.

— Me temo que me dijo algo no muy agradable. — Continuó Hannibal sacando un pollo entero de la heladera y apoyándolo sobre su tabla. 

— ¿Te dijo otra vez que tus dibujos no son tan perfectos como los de ella? — le respondió divertido, bajando la copa y comenzando a cortar las papas en pequeños cubos. 

— No, esta vez por suerte no. Aunque Margot señaló, muy pícaramente, que últimamente estuve dibujando mucha figura humana masculina.

— Me pregunto por qué será. — Dijo Will sonriendo, ladeando la cabeza.

— Quizás porque tengo un gran modelo.

— Que lo único que hace es estar acostado en tu sillón leyendo. O dando vueltas por el estudio tomando whisky — Y para remarcar, Will levantó su copa de vino en un gesto de brindis, — y vino. Me siento bastante malcriado. Va a ser difícil volver a mi casa después de vivir como un Lecter. Voy a dejar que me roben más seguido.

— Por favor no, insisto en que podes venir cuando quieras y quedarte cuánto quieras. También insisto en que te quedes con la copia de la llave. — sonrió, — Mi casa siempre está abierta a mi mejor modelo. — dijo guiñando un ojo, y, para su deleite Will sonrió. Hannibal golpeó su copa suavemente contra la de Will, el cristal haciendo eco en la cocina con un fino _clink_.

— Entonces, ¿qué fue eso tan poco agradable que te dijo la Holmes demoníaca? 

Hannibal bajó la copa, aplastando las manos a cada lado de la tabla y olvidando la preparación de la cena con un gesto ensombrecido. 

— ¿Hanni? — con cautela Will bajó el cuchillo y acercó su mano a la del contrario, dudando por un segundo hasta finalmente cubrirla con la suya. Hannibal sonrió apenas, un flash de esquinas levantándose entre falso y real. 

— Me temo que el que necesita consuelo, incluso si me afecta, no soy yo. Temo cómo puedas reaccionar.

— Hannibal. ¿Qué te dijo Eurus?

Hannibal tomó otro trago de vino, ahora sí, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa real ante el tono preocupado de Will, antes de volver a ponerse una máscara de aflicción. 

— Estás al tanto de que ya soltaron Garret Jacob Hobbs. — Dijo y notó como los músculos de Will se tensaron de repente, una lástima perder el calor de la mano de Will sobre la suya, pero un pequeño precio a pagar al ver a Will tomar el cuchillo nuevamente y retomar su actividad de cortar las papas. Más fuerte, el filo de la cuchilla chocando contra la tabla, los cubos más desprolijos.

— Sí. — Fue lo único que respondió, la mirada fija en el filo.

— Parece que estuvo dando vueltas estas últimas semanas por la escuela de ellas. Y... — _clak clak clak_ sonaba el cuchillo contra la madera apenas más alto que el ruido de la respiración de Will y el rechinar de sus dientes, los cubos ya no tenían siquiera forma.

— Y ya aparecieron dos chicas muertas. — Terminó Will.

Que criatura maravillosa que era Will cuando la sangre se le aceleraba furiosa, pero el rostro se mantenía impasible; cuando las manos no le temblaban pero aún así la furia lo hacía actuar drásticamente, errático; tan solo con un poco de cuidado y ayuda, alguien que lo guíe...

— Eurus dice que Abi no está segura, pero que cree que lo vio en la parada de colectivo. — una pausa y, — de tu casa.

El metal del cuchillo golpeó contra el mármol de la cocina, un pedazo de papa torcido rodó por el suelo y ninguno se movió. Will con la cabeza gacha y la respiración agitada fue el primero en hablar.

— La tercera. ¿Cuándo dice que lo vió?

Hannibal asintió. Hobbs había matado dos chicas la última vez antes de intentar matar a Abigail.

— La tercera. — Hannibal confirmó ocultando el placer en su rostro con gran esfuerzo. — Me dijo que lo vieron anteayer. Y que ayer lo volvieron a ver en la escuela. 

Will tomó aire, el único sonido por un largo rato fue solo su respiración hasta que, — Puedo pedirte que...

— Sí. Insisto. — Lo cortó Hannibal, — Apenas Eurus me dijo era mi idea que Abigail se quede este finde acá. También vos. 

Will sacudió la cabeza, se rió apenas, una sonrisa agria de dientes filosos. Hannibal sostuvo la respiración cuando Will vació la copa de vino antes de volver a agarrar el cuchillo. La mano envolviendo todo el mango con fuerza, sosteniéndolo, midiendo el peso. 

Will levantó la vista y un escalofrío le recorrió a Hannibal de pies a cabeza. Cuando uno dice que ve oscuridad en los ojos de otra persona piensa en una mirada nublada. No en Will; decidido, un brillo cegador que consume. Una estrella a punto de explotar, una supernova que se prepara para arrasar con todo a su alrededor, y la promesa de un agujero negro, insaciable, que espera el momento de nacer.

Will apartó la vista, actuando desinteresado mientras volvía a cortar las papas, el pedazo rebelde olvidado en el suelo, y los trozos ahora perfectamente medidos. 

— Pensaba más en pedirte ayuda para enterrar un cuerpo. — Will sonrió sin humor, — Pero gracias, la llamo en un rato para decirle. 

Hannibal se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Will, el rostro perfectamente sereno, las manos manejando el cuchillo con la habilidad que mataría a cirujanos de la envidia. Una visión que se sentía como una droga inyectada directamente en su sangre. 

Hannibal tomó el cuchillo y dijo — ¿Alguna vez deshuesaste un pollo?

Will lo miró levantando una ceja, confundido. — Nunca tuve el placer. 

Hannibal le ofreció su cuchillo, sosteniéndolo del filo, las comisuras de los ojos frunciendose por la sonrisa. Will se acercó, terminando con el cuchillo de Hannibal en su mano, parado entre la tabla con el pollo y el cuerpo del otro.

— Primero, con la punta del cuchillo cortas la piel por el centro del pecho. — Dijo guiando la mano de Will con el cuchillo, y luego la otra, los dedos acariciando la carne blanca, viscosa, pelando la piel y separándola de la carne. — Luego, te conviene darlo vuelta, buscas donde se unen los huesos y apoyas el filo del cuchillo ahí. Y, con fuerza, — Hannibal apoyó su mano limpia sobre la de Will en el mango del cuchillo, la otra la aplastó sobre la de Will en la la hoja del cuchillo, repartiendo entre ambos la fuerza. — Aplastás.

Los huesos se partieron con un sonido hueco. Luego los del otro lado. Luego ambas patas hasta que solo quedó el pecho. 

— Ahora, con la punta, solo tenés que seguir el hueso, separar con cuidado. Si sentís que te cuesta mucho, ponés la mano sobre las pechugas y — Hannibal guió la mano de Will, y con fuerza dejó caer el peso de su hombro; rompiendo las costillas y la columna vertebral de lo que quedaba del cuerpo del animal, pequeños _cracks_ haciendo eco bajo la mano de Will. Cada vértebra separándose de la anterior.

Hannibal tomó ambas patas y un cuchillo más grande, pero no menos filoso. 

— Y si querés, con puntería y sin miedo — dijo y golpeó con el cuchillo, separando los bordes del hueso. Uno por uno con el sonido del choque del metal, el hueso y la madera. — cortás las patitas. — La sonrisa de Hannibal parecía demoníaca.

Will no dijo nada, y volvió la vista a su tabla. La carne abriéndose fácilmente, el cuchillo trazando los huesos. Will tragó con dificultad, la garganta seca. Hannibal volvió a posicionarse detrás de él, la nariz rozando apenas detrás de la oreja, los rulos haciéndole suaves cosquillas en la punta.

— No creo que exista nada que puedas pedirme Will, que yo no acepte hacer por vos. — Dijo Hannibal detrás de él, moviéndose en silencio, sin tocarlo, solo el calor de su cuerpo, la cercanía de su voz y su respiración contra la nuca de Will revelaban su posición. Respiró profundo, la costumbre que tenía cada vez que Will estaba cerca de él. Difícil de evitar, incluso cuando Will no estaba acostumbrado, ni cómodo, a su cercanía. Mucho más difícil ahora que Will se inclinaba hacia él, estiraba el cuello y movía la cabeza delicadamente para mirarlo de frente pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. 

Hannibal abrió los labios de nuevo, pero Will apartó el rostro, mirando a su derecha, esquivando el rostro de Hannibal. Will se encontró con su propio rostro reflejado en el cuchillo que Hannibal sujetaba relajadamente sobre la mesa.

Will volvió la mirada a la tabla, terminando de cortar el último trozo. Levantó su cuchillo, reflejando la mirada oscura de Hannibal sobre su hombro.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Respondió finalmente Will, dándose la vuelta, cara a cara con Hannibal, la espalda apoyada contra el mármol de la mesada, el pecho a tan solo una respiración profunda de chocar contra el contrario. El tono de su voz revelando absolutamente nada de sus pensamientos. El rostro de Hannibal igual de impasible, un reflejo perfecto de cada uno con el otro. Will levantó la mirada, chocando contra los ojos de Hannibal. — Gracias Hannibal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo final es mi favorito y se lo quiero dedicar a la persona que me ayudó a planearlo MESES ATRÁS. Y lx fan más grande de la M-word. Así es, [Mami Estado](https://twitter.com/Y00NGILECTER)

> _Si yo fuera otro ser, no lo podría entender._   
>  _Pero es tan difícil ver si algo controla tu ser._   
>  _Puedo ver, y sentir, y decir,_   
>  _Mi vida dormir_   
>  _Será por tu influencia._   
>  _Esta extraña influencia._

— ¡Will! — Will saltó en el lugar, Hannibal estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente, claramente no era la primera vez que lo llamaba y Will no reaccionaba. — ¿A dónde fuiste? — le preguntó sin sonar ofendido. Solo curioso. Siempre curioso. 

— ¿ Qué hora es? 

— Son las 7 de la tarde. Estuviste todo el día bastante ido.

Will chistó, golpeando la lengua contra el paladar. — Por qué será. — Dijo llevándose el mate a la boca y descubriendo que ya lo había tomado. Will se paso la mano por la cara, dejando el mate en la mesa frente a él antes de apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas, y la cabeza sobre las manos. — No tiene sentido. 

Hannibal lo miró sin decir nada. Los pensamientos de Will no funcionaban como un tren, sino más bien él tenía la costumbre de saltar entre distintos vagones a la vez sin una línea fija. Hannibal esperó paciente, con tiempo y espacio, Will siempre terminaba explicándole. 

— Me refiero a esto — dijo moviendo una de sus manos entre ambos y hacia la puerta. Abigail en la pieza de huéspedes donde Will se había estado quedando durante las dos semanas. — Hobbs.

Hannibal no respondió, solo hizo un sonido con la garganta y se estiró para agarrar el mate y cerbarse uno para él. 

— Hobbs sabe dónde está viviendo Abigail. Por más que se quede hoy, hoy y mañana. Esta semana. No podemos vivir con vos. — Hannibal no respondió y Will carraspeo, con humor. — No importa cuantas ganas tengas de que sí. No podemos vivir acá. — Hannibal hizo un ruido con el mate antes de responder.

— Yo no dije nada.

— Pensás muy alto. Te puedo escuchar desde acá. 

— Mis disculpas. — Dijo parándose para pasarle un mate a Will, sentándose en el posabrazos del sillón individual. — ¿Entonces?

Will se quedó en silencio, tomando hasta que hizo ruido sorbiendo con la bombilla. Dejó el mate sobre la mesa de nuevo, antes de apoyar la espalda contra el respaldar, la cabeza chocando contra el brazo extendido de Hannibal. 

— Lo voy a tener que cruzar en algún momento. Hacer algo. Hablar con él.

— ¿Querés hablar con él?

— No.

Hannibal no se movió. Will tampoco. 

— Pero tampoco tengo mucha opción. ¿No?

— Supongo que no.

Will se quedó con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilo. 

— Acariciame el pelo. — Le pidió, más una orden que otra cosa. Hannibal no se rió por puro respeto, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa. Con su mano libre enterró los dedos entre los rulos, las uñas raspando el cuero cabelludo. 

— ¿Te molesta si no me quedo a comer esta noche con vos y Abi?

El mayor detuvo la mano por un segundo, y luego continuó de la misma forma. El pelo oscuro perdiéndose en el espacio entre sus dedos.

— ¿No preferís que te acompañe?

— Prefiero que te quedes con Abigail. — Hannibal asintió. Will suspiró antes de agregar — Pero si tenés ganas de hacerme otro favor... ¿Me podes llevar a mi casa? 

— ¿Ahora? 

— Sí. — Hannibal sujetó el pelo, obligando a Will a mover la cabeza para verlo, encontrándose con los ojos cerrados. Will, a pesar del trato, se dejó mover sin resistencia ni mostrar molestia en el rostro.

— Will. — Dijo Hannibal con el tono serio, y solo entonces Will abrió los ojos. — Cualquier cosa que necesites. 

Will volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajado. 

— Ya sé.

  
  
  


[x]

Eran las once de la noche. Hannibal y Abigail ya habían terminado de comer. Si Will estuviera con ellos seguramente estarían los tres sentados en el estudio, Abigail en el silloncito, Will y Hannibal juntos en el sillón de tres cuerpos. Abigail habría hecho algún comentario sobre que deberían darse un beso. Hannibal lo hubiera mirado haciéndose el inocente, pero sumamente divertido por dentro. Will hubiera rodado los ojos, y consecuentemente la cabeza, esquivando la mirada, que incluso aunque no existiera, le estaba quemando en la nuca. 

En cambio, Will estaba solo en su casa de Berazategui; todas las luces de la casa apagadas excepto la de la pieza de Abigail; él sentado en la cocina, esperando. Los perros en la casa de Alana desde el día anterior. 

Las once se hicieron las doce, y Will seguía en la oscuridad. El arma de su padre (que también, anda a saber dónde estaba, seguro en Mendoza por trabajo, o Chaco. La última vez que les mandó un mensaje estaba en Santiago del Estero) cargada sobre la mesada, escondida debajo de un trapo. Con todas las ventanas cerradas no corría ni una gota de viento. 

_“¿Qué pensás hacer?”_ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza demasiado parecida a la de Hannibal. 

Will abrió un cajón y sacó un cuchillo con dientes, para volverlo a guardar. Miró el cuchillo más grande; la última vez que Hannibal había venido, y cocinado porque no era posible de otra manera, lo afiló. Will siempre se acordaba de cómo el filo cortaba una hoja de papel como si nada. Cerró el cajón, y solo por seguridad, dejó el cuchillo sobre la bacha. 

Desde el living, la única habitación con una ventana abierta y sin rejas, se escuchó — ¿Abi? — con la voz de Hobbs.

 _“¿Qué pensás hacer?”_ Repitió la voz de Hannibal, más clara. Will casi pudo verlo sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, ladeando la cabeza en esa forma tan característica suya.

— Solo voy a hablar. — Respondió Will en un murmullo, de espaldas a la bacha, las manos extendidas y la espalda apoyada contra la mesada. La izquierda junto al arma, la derecha junto a la bacha. 

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién está? — Dijo Hobbs entrando a la cocina. — ¿Dónde está mi hija?

— No está. — Respondió Will, señalando a una de las sillas, ofreciendole para sentarse. Hobbs no se movió.

— ¿Vos sos Will? — Preguntó, la mesa separandolos. — Mi hija quiere volver conmigo. Decime dónde está.

Will miró el trapo de cocina escondiendo el revólver. Escuchar tiros en Berazategui era común. Y con todas las ventanas cerradas capaz que nadie se daba cuenta… En caso de emergencia. Agregó Will a su línea de pensamiento, apresurado, antes de volver a mirar a Hobbs que había dado dos pasos, bordeando la mesa. 

— ¿Dónde está Abigail?

Will movió la mano derecha despacio, sin apartar la mirada. También miró hacia la silla en la que imaginó a Hannibal sentado y pudo escuchar la voz como si estuviera frente a él, sonriendo _“¿Qué vas a hacer?”_

— No está. 

Will metió la mano en la bacha sacando el cuchillo y clavandoló directamente debajo de las costillas de Hobbs, en el centro del pecho, cuando Garret se le tiró encima. Girando hacia la izquierda Will agarró el revólver y le golpeó con el mango en la frente, haciendo que Hobbs se golpease la cabeza contra una de las alacenas. 

Hobbs levantó las manos, con una le intentó agarrar del pelo, con la otra le intentó agarrar la muñeca a Will y sacarse el cuchillo del pecho. Lo logró, y Will volvió a clavarlo, empujando con el cuerpo, dejándolo atrapado entre él y la mesada. 

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Hobbs le soltó el pelo, tratando de sujetarse a los hombros de Will y apartarlo; la frente contra el hombro de Will y la respiración de ambos desesperada.

_Cinco, seis, siete, ocho..._

Los brazos de Hobbs cayeron como peso muerto a los costados. Dejó de respirar. Will sintió un calor en el estómago, y la remera pegada a la piel, empapada. 

_Nueve…_

Una última puñalada en el estómago, más profunda que todas las anteriores y Will sacó el cuchillo, sin apartarse del cuerpo de Hobbs.

Lo miró a los ojos, vacíos, inmóviles. El cuerpo pesado y todavía algo manipulable. Will se vio a sí mismo reflejado en las lágrimas de dolor que hacían brillar los ojos de Hobbs. Sus propios ojos mirándole en espejo le hacían acordar más a Abigail que los ojos de Hobbs.

Abigail. 

Will también se acordó de la cicatriz en el cuello de Abigail. La cicatriz que finalmente hizo que la policía intervenga. La cicatriz que no era suficiente prueba para mantenerlo lejos de ella.

Will sujetó el cuchillo con fuerza...

Diez. 

... y le cortó el cuello al cuerpo muerto de Hobbs, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Un chorro de sangre golpeándole la cara, y haciendo crecer el charco de sangre en el suelo. 

Estático en medio de la oscuridad, con solo la luz amarilla de la calle entrando por la ventana, cuchillo todavía fuertemente agarrado y, extrañamente, sin temblar, Will observó la escena. 

La camisa de Hobbs rasgada por todos lados, cada abertura todavía con un hilo de sangre. La mirada ida. El cuerpo reposando. El olor a cobre y metal. El frío en su piel ahora que la sangre había hecho contacto con el aire. Will se permitió volver a respirar y mover una de las sillas para sentarse, ya se preocuparía después del piso. 

_“Bueno. Hiciste algo.”_ Dijo la voz falsa de Hannibal mientras Will se llevó el celular a la oreja siendo recibido por la verdadera. 

_— ¿Will?_

— ¿Te acordás que dijiste que no hay nada que no hicieras por mi si te lo pido? — Hannibal no respondió pero tampoco hizo falta, — Necesito pedirte un favor. 

  
  
  
  


[xx]

Will estaba sentado en la cocina de Hannibal; con ropa limpia...

_— ¿Qué hiciste con la ropa que tenía puesta antes de bañarme?_

_— No te preocupes por eso._

… y el pelo todavía mojado. Mientras, Hannibal cortaba pedazos de queso, pan y frutas. Se sentía desconectado. Su cuerpo estaba presente en la cocina, pero en otro plano. Como si estuviera viendo a Hannibal a través de un vidrio; como si estuviera muy lejos; como si todo se pudiera volver una pesadilla en cualquier momento. Como el cuchillo atravesaba el queso y este se pudiera convertir en cualquier momento en la piel de Hobbs. Como si cuando mordiera una uva sangrara entre sus dientes. 

— No tengo hambre. 

— Estás en shock. La comida sirve como cable a tierra. 

Will miró a la esquina de la cocina dónde Garret Jacob Hobbs estaba sentado sobre la mesada. Quizás era buena idea.

— A Hannibal no le gusta que se sienten sobre el mármol de la mesada. Se va a enojar. — Le dijo Will a Hobbs. 

_— ¿Vos pensas que me va a matar si me ve? —_ Respondió el cuerpo sin vida de Hobbs mientras le chorreaba sangre de la boca.

Hannibal miró a Will levantando una ceja, pero no dijo nada mientras le alcanzaba la picada. Will supuso que solo lo pensó y no lo dijo en voz alta. 

Los sucesos de la noche parecían suceder todos sin línea cronológica, y todos al mismo tiempo. Al mismo tiempo que estaba sentado en su cocina llena de sangre y el cuerpo de Hobbs tirado en el suelo, estaba sentado en la cocina de Hannibal comiendo y con Hobbs mirándolo desde la esquina. Mientras se estaba bañando en su casa también estaba en su cocina, impoluta y sin cuerpos muertos, y Hannibal parado a su lado sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, y la ropa también perfectamente limpia. 

— ¿Cuánto estuve en la ducha?

— Lo suficiente.

Y de pronto la cocina estaba llena de sangre otra vez.

— ¿Sabés cómo te llamas? — Will levantó la mirada encontrandose con los ojos de Hannibal en medio de la oscuridad.

— Will Graham. — Hannibal asintió.

— ¿Sabés dónde estás?

Will miró hacia los costados, el cuerpo de Hobbs ya no le sonreía como en la cocina de Hannibal.

— En mi casa. Berazategui. 

— Bien. — Dijo acariciandole el pelo, Will automaticamente cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza y persiguiendo el contacto, — Vení Will, vamos a bañarte.

En un momento estaba en la parte de atrás de la moto de Hannibal, abrazado a él como el último salvavidas en medio del océano, y al otro entrando al departamento en Recoleta; Abigail levantándose del sillón envuelta en una bata color roja con las iniciales _H.L._ bordadas, y corriendo hacia Will.

— Chicos, qué pa-

— Abi. — La cortó Hannibal. — Andá a tu pieza. 

Abigail solo asintió.

Will se miró la ropa. ¿En qué momento se había sacado la sangre del cuerpo?

Ahora estaba devuelta en la cocina de su casa, rodeado de sangre, y Hannibal en cuclillas frente a él, vendas sobre la mesa, y aguja en una mano. Will miró el cuchillo de Hobbs clavado en la pierna. No sintió dolor. 

Ahora, (¿Cómo saber cuando es el ahora? Supuso que era ahora, porque era la escena que más sentido tuviera de ser el ahora) estaba sentado en el estudio de Hannibal. La luz de una lampara en un rincón generaba sombras en la habitación; cálida e íntima, casi como un hogar prendido fuego. Will miró a Hannibal, por fin logrando sostenerse a la realidad. Fracasando, al imaginar que el pelo de Hannibal formaba cuernos en las sombras, y sus ojos en vez de marrones parecían brillar rojos. 

"Borbón." Lo corrigió la voz de Hannibal dentro de su cabeza. 

"Borbón." Concedió Will. 

Will se miró la mano, (¿cuándo había soltado el cuchillo?) la cerró y la abrió varias veces. Después abrió la boca y sintió la garganta seca. 

— Esta no fue tu primera vez. — Dijo Will, y escuchó su voz lejana, sus oídos bajo agua. Hannibal no respondió. Will no lo necesitó. — ¿Vos limpiaste mi cocina?

— Sí.

Will asintió. 

— Gracias.

El departamento estaba suficientemente alto para que entrara poco y nada de la luz de la calle por la ventana. El tiempo pasó en silencio. Minutos. Después horas. Después segundos. Will se preguntó si en algún momento de ese tiempo alguno se levantó y salió de la habitación. Si comer en la cocina de Hannibal era ahora o antes o después. Horas de nuevo. Un minuto, y Will volvió a hablar.

— Disfruté matar a Hobbs.

— El placer de matar es un rasgo humano. — Respondió Hannibal, y Will no pudo distinguir si su respuesta fue instantánea o tardó varios minutos. — Quizás el más humano. Los animales no matan por placer. Culparte a vos mismo por esto es sugerir que deberías apartarte de milenios de historia, de guerra, de sangre, tortura y muerte. — Una pausa, esta vez Will estaba seguro de que hubo una pausa. Contó cinco latidos de su propio corazón durante el silencio. Latía normalmente. — Hay algo en nosotros que se deleita en la destrucción. 

Will se miró las manos. Tenía los nudillos vendados. 

Se le vino a la mente el baño de Hannibal, agua con sal y el olor a aceite de lavanda. 

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y Hannibal seguía frente a él. Ambos en el estudio. Ambos iluminados con la luz tenue de una lámpara. Solos. Sin Hobbs. 

— ¿En que destrucción te deleitas vos?

La sonrisa de Hannibal mostró más dientes de lo que un humano normal debería tener.

— En la tuya. Sos capaz de una crueldad que... — Hannibal por primera vez en su vida pareció realmente quedarse sin palabras. — es inexplicable. 

El tiempo seguía marchando inconsistentemente. Hannibal seguía sentado en frente de Will, sujetando una copa de vino sobre sus manos. Will no tenía ninguna, pero su mente fue directo a las manos de Hannibal. Las manos de Hannibal mantenían la misma calma y firmeza que el resto de su cuerpo. Manos del cirujano. Will las imaginó ensangrentadas, gotas cayendo sobre el suelo, dejando manchas en todo lo que tocara. Huellas dactilares ensangrentadas en teclas de marfil. Huellas de Hannibal dentro de él.

— Esta no fue tu primera vez.

— No. — Respondió Hannibal. Will asintió.

— ¿Por qué hay una frazada en el sillón del living? — Preguntó de pronto, y a Hannibal no le cambió la expresión. Razón suficiente para saber que la pregunta de Will lo había sorprendido. 

Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Había tardado bastante en darse cuenta que la expresión vacía de Hannibal era la más sincera; la que no era practicada. La risa de Hobbs resonó en algún lado, alguna otra habitación de la casa probablemente. Will podría haber jurado que de la cocina de Hannibal, pero Hobbs estaba muerto. 

— Supuse que preferirías dormir solo esta noche. Lo armé para mi, así podes tener la habitación para vos. 

— Hannibal. — Will no se paró del asiento, la voz a pesar de tener la garganta seca, salió seria y profunda, haciendo eco en toda la habitación. Will extendió el brazo para que Hannibal lo ayude a levantarse. — Vamos a dormir.

Otra vez, la misma expresión vacía, y un brillo en los ojos que no venía del reflejo de la lámpara. Hannibal asintió, ayudándolo a pararse. 

Frente a frente, con la vista fija en el pecho de Hannibal, Will habló primero.

— Contame.

— Mucho más joven. Vivía con mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana. Tres hombres entraron a nuestra casa. Mischa tenía 3 años, yo 13. Fue un par de años después. 

— Nunca me hablaste de tu familia.

— No.

Will asintió y caminaron juntos a la pieza de Hannibal.

  
  
  


El próximo recuerdo de la noche que Will tuvo, fue despertarse con el brazo de Hannibal sobre la panza, sujetándolo. Los ronquidos suaves de Hannibal contra su oreja. Tomar agua de un vaso sobre la mesita de luz. Agua que tenía sabor a agua, y transparente como el agua.

Will se miró las manos, y se sorprendió al no encontrar sangre. Después miró la cama y las manos de Hannibal, y también se sorprendió al no encontrar sangre. 

Después se volvió a dormir. 

  
  
  


[xx]

— A ver tórtolos, ¿se van a levantar o no? — Abril gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. — Tengo café con leche en las manos. ¿Puedo pasar o se tienen que poner ropa? Hanni, abrime.

Will se tapó la cabeza con la almohada en un intento de mantener el sol lejos. Hannibal, en piyama, se levantó para abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a Abigail con una bandeja con tres tazas de café con leche en una bandeja, y un plato con tostadas. Juntos se sentaron a cada lado de la cama, dejando a Will en el medio que murmuró algo que sonó como _“dejenme en paz”._

— ¿Me ayudas? — le dijo Abigail a Hannibal, haciendo una seña con las cejas hacia Will, escondido debajo de las sábanas y de la almohada. Hannibal se puso el dedo en los labios, en gesto de silencio, y agachó la cabeza, abriendo la boca y sacando los dientes, apuntando debajo de la cadera. Abigail asintió, sonriendo traviesa y frunciendo los labios, agarrando la bandeja con fuerza. Hannibal sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. 

— Cagón. — Se rió y Will sacó un ojo por debajo de la almohada.

— ¿Qué están planeando?

— Maldades. — Respondió ella. — Dale levantate que hoy juega Boca. ¿Te lo vas a perder por dormir?

Will la miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de sentarse. 

— Los detesto. 

— Nosotros también te queremos. ¿No, Hanni? — Abigail sonrió, y Hannibal la siguió, asintiendo. La luz que entraba por la ventana dejaba líneas dorada sobre la cama; donde brillaba sobre el pelo de Hannibal lo hacía ver casi blanco; donde brillaba sobre Abigail le decoraba alrededor con pequeños brillitos. Will suspiró y recordó lo bien que sonaba el nombre Abigail Graham-Lecter antes de agarrar una tostada. 

También pensó en lo bien que sonaba que Abigail estuviera viva.

[xxx]

El cuerpo de Garret Jacob Hobbs fue encontrado en la mañana, dentro de una bolsa de basura. Las 9 marcas de puñaladas intactas. Los brazos y piernas rotos para hacerlo entrar en la bolsa. La cabeza cortada, metida dentro del abdomen. No fue encontrada el arma homicida, ni el hígado.   
  
  


[xxxx]

— ¿Qué vamos a cenar? — Abigail apareció por atrás de Hannibal, robando un pedazo de apio. Will estaba apoyado sobre la mesada (nunca sentado), simplemente mirando a Hannibal cortar el apio en trozos.

— Hígado con risotto de vegetales. 

— Hannibal. — La voz de Will de pronto salió seria, cambiando el aura de la cocina. 

— Abi, ¿por qué no vas a poner la mesa?

Will la miró por el costado irse al comedor con las tres copas y los platos, y después de cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en contra, evitando que vuelva a entrar. 

— No fuiste a la carnicería hoy. — Hannibal siguió tranquilamente cortando las verduras. — No hubo hígado en la heladera toda la semana.

El último trozo salió bastante desprolijo y Hannibal lo tiró a la basura. Dejó las verduras sobre la tabla, pero no soltó el cuchillo ni levantó la cabeza. Will seguía de brazos cruzados a medio metro. 

— Tiralo. — Ordenó, — No es por necesidad. No necesitamos ocultarlo. Nadie va a estar buscando el hígado de… Nadie va a esperar encontrarlo tan lejos. Nadie lo va a estar buscando. No hay necesidad de comerlo.

Hannibal no respondió. 

— Pero eso ya lo sabés. — Una pausa, y Will continuó con el mismo tono impasible de antes. — Entonces es por placer.

Hannibal levantó la mirada, cruzándose con los ojos de Will, fijos, tormentosos. 

— No se lo des de comer a Abigail. 

— Podría ser terapéutico para ella. 

— No.

Hannibal asintió, bajando el cuchillo y limpiándose las manos con el delantal. 

— Nada de carne. — dijo Will. 

— Están las pechugas de pollo en la heladera. Las que vos cortaste. ¿Pollo con Risotto te parece bien? — Perfectamente sereno. Siempre sereno. Will se movió de la puerta para abrir la heladera; en el segundo estante estaba el tupper con pollo, y el tupper con el hígado. Will miró los dos antes de agarrar el pollo. 

— Esta tampoco es tu primera vez. — Dijo Will pasando el tupper sobre la mesada, y el silencio se extendió por toda la cocina, mucho más pesado que la noche anterior en el estudio. 

La voz de Will, silenciosa, quedó suspendida en el aire sin que tuviera que hablar.

_“Contame.”_

Will esperó por un rato, y por un momento pensó que tendría que soltar el tema. Que Hannibal no iba a hablar--

— Mischa.

Will asintió. 

> _Cerca del nuevo fin  
>  Tabú, fuego y dolor  
> La selva se abrió a mis pies. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beso gente. Ojalá les haya gustado. No se olviden de leer las distintas partes del Faculock y si me quieren tirar un prompt o decirme che hermana muy bueno esto escribanme un comentario o hablenme en twitter: [Chaoticcatholic](https://twitter.com/chaoticcatholic)


End file.
